Nuevos Problemas
by Krish2014
Summary: Luego de un plazo de un mes de tranquilidad los problemas vuelven ¡continuación de: "el trébol"! Primero celos activados contra cierta persona, luego otros reyes que no están de acuerdo con la pareja de Clarión ¿otra tierras de las hadas? ¿Reyes con distintas opiniones? ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: Jackson**

**Resumen: **_Luego de un plazo de un mes de tranquilidad los problemas vuelven ¡continuación de: "el trébol". Primero celos activados contra cierta persona, luego otros reyes que no están de acuerdo con la pareja de Clarión ¿otra tierras de las hadas? ¿Reyes con distintas opiniones?_

**Capítulos: ¿?**

**Advertencia: **¿ninguna? Es la continuación del trébol XD

**Dedicado a: **¡KARI! Je je je no te preocupes linda, a nosotras también nos dificultan encontrar internet y subir :/ je je el internet de hoy es bastante curiosa XDDD_. _Abajo respondo las dudas ¿sí?

.

.

Milori había ido al árbol del polvillo a la media tarde, Viola le había dicho que iba a tener que esperar porque Clarión se encontraba en una reunión. El señor del invierno no le dio importancia y se quedó esperar.

Las cosas fueron distintas cuando todos los días a distintas horas se reunía con esa persona… ya habían pasado tres días y la curiosidad de Milori llegaba a su límite ¿con quién hablaba tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué tantos días? (**Crys: fueron tres días nomas Ki: ¡no arruines mi historia!)** realmente confiaba plenamente en ella pero le picaba la curiosidad ¡rayos! Ya no era un adolecente y podía ir al tema directamente ¿pero quién hablaría de alguien que ni siquiera conoce?

–Viola ¿tienes alguna idea de con quien habla tanto?- pregunto bastante sereno cuando vio pasar a la secretaria de la reina. La hada le sonrió.

–no, solo sé que es el jefe de las hadas del agua, creo que ha tenido algunos problemas con eso. Ha estado pidiendo las reuniones urgentemente… usted ya sabe, es una persona muy exagerada que viene hablar con ella cada vez que pasa algo insignificante- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Milori asintió y siguió sentado un rato. A él no le hacía mal esperar, jamás le había hecho mal, era un hombre bastante paciente… pero esto era raro ¿así que un hombre? Frunció levemente el ceño, siempre fue muy sobreprotector ¡pero ya eran grandes! Nadie se la podía quitar y no tenía de que preocuparse… trato de tranquilizarse pensando que ella hablaba con esa persona desconocida como hablaría con Redealf ¿o no? No habría diferencia

-¿hace cuánto están hablando?- volvió a preguntar dos minutos después

–Hace dos horas- dijo mirando su reloj de sol. Milori agradeció la información y volvió a pensar…

¿Y si los espiaba? ¡No! Ya eran personas adultas, no necesitaba eso, podría preguntárselo a Clarión. Frunció levemente el ceño… solo sería un vistazo, nada más, solo para conocer a esa persona ¿Qué tenía de malo eso? Movió la cabeza negando, ya era una persona adulta, cuando era más joven si podían salir esos tipos de ideas ¡pero esto era distinto! ¿¡No podía solo esperar que ambos salieran así conocerlo?! La respuesta se le vino a la mente en seguida: no. Quería ver como se comportaba ese con Clarión cuando él no estaba, cuando creía que él no lo veía… confiaba en Clarión, en el que no confiaba era en esa persona que hasta ahora solo era una silueta negra con un signo de pregunta en su imaginación. Se mordió el labio inferior, esto era una mala idea, sin duda era algo muy infantil y hasta ridículo… ¡o eso creía! Era una buena idea, después de todo los humanos se espían entre si y eso no es nada ridículo o infantil, hasta a veces se lo toman demasiado en serio escuchando hasta las llamadas o instalando cámaras en ese lugar ¡hasta lo hacían como trabajo! Pero esto era distinto. Volvió a negar con la cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos, él solo quería saber el comportamiento de la persona _equis_ con ella cuando él no estaba, porque estaba más que seguro que la mitad de las personas que hablaban con Clarión no lo hacían de la misma forma cuando él estaba ¡en estas situaciones no estaba mal espiar! Bajo la mirada al suelo algo confundido por todos estos pensamientos. Tal vez no tenían que espiarlos, solo debía verlos sin que sepan que estaba ahí, era una cosa muy distinta (CY: ¡es lo mismo Milori!) ¿No sonaba tan mal así? "escuchar sin ser visto" no sonaba a mala idea y no tenía por qué espiarlos ¡ya que solo los vería sin que ellos se den cuenta! Dio una media sonrisa y subió la mirada viendo la puerta con detenimiento… si podía hacerlo, la puerta primero conducía a un pasillo, luego ahí estaba la sala, pero había una habitación al lado donde podía ver sin ser visto (esto lo habían hecho los futuros ministros para espiar no para lo que quería el señor del invierno) y donde conseguiría lo que quería: ver al factor _equis_, sentirse tranquilo y no aburrirse en la espera.

Suspiro algo intranquilo e incómodo, ahí estaban ambos hablando. Nada muy importante… pudo divisar al factor _equis_, era un hombre de la misma edad que Clarión, su cabello era de un negro intenso, sus ojos de un azul profundo pero claro, estaba vestido todo de celeste, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la de él, era un hombre realmente atractivo e incluso podría ser competencia. Negó con la cabeza, nadie tiene la culpa de ser como es, el hombre no podía venir con otra cara, no lo hacía apropósito. Si lo hiciera estaría con un peinado fuera de lo común y que lo hiciera ver mejor, estaría con sus mejores ropas y sería más amable de lo normal. Algo lo hiso morderse el labio, había un pequeño detalle que había omitido hasta ahora: no tenía forma de saber si ese estaba con su mejor peinado, ropa o estilo porque simplemente no lo conocía. Los miro un momento, ambos conversaban… ella manteniéndose bastante normal, siempre amable, gentil y una sonrisa neutral; y él… bueno, suponía que también estaba normal. Cuando la conversación pasó a temas triviales sin importancia él empezó a prestar atención ¿si ya no tenían nada que hablar porque ese hombre seguía ahí? Ella sonreía en algunas ocasiones con sonrisas reales e incluso había partes en las cuales se sonrojaba por algunos cumplidos… esto lo puso furioso ¿¡quién se creía ese para hacer eso?! Respiro, tal vez eran amigos ¿Por qué no? Tal vez por eso hablaban con ese tono tan normal y se decían cosas así, esto no quería decir nada. Aunque esa molestia no paso ¡era imposible! No podía evitar fruncir el ceño o ahogar algunos gruñidos… no quería ese hombre cerca de ella ¡no quería! Sentía ganas de entrar ahí mismo y sacarlo a patadas, pero no podía. De adolecente si ¿a cuántos les había encajado tremendo puñetazo por decirle cumplidos a su novia? Habían varios, con los cuales ahora se llevaban bien… pero ahora era distinto, no podía simplemente entrar y sacarlo de ahí por la simple razón que se ponía celoso…

Celos… hace tiempo que no los sentía, pero aún estaban ahí presentes. Su hermana le había dicho que esto pasaría, al estar ella en esa situación era común que él sea más protector con ella y más agresivo con los demás que crea peligrosos, esto era instinto paternal (CY: ¡que algunos les falta! KI: ¡silencio!) Que sería menos tolerantes con otros hombres y preferiría estar más tiempo con ella, sentiría esa urgencia y necesidad con más intensidad que en una situación normal… esto era normal, no tenía que preocuparse. Su rostro se tornó ligeramente rojo cuando el desconocido tomo la mano de ella y le dio un beso ¡cretino! Apretó los dientes con furia, perorespiro y conto hasta diez, noto como ella lo miraba ahora incomoda y murmuraba "supongo que debe irse" pero él negaba con la cabeza diciendo un "tengo tiempo" que a él le pareció hasta seductor ¡rayos! La energía azul empezó a formarse tras él con furia y atrayendo una tormenta, por suerte se tranquilizó a tiempo. Miro de vuelta al par y noto que él hablaba de una forma algo ¿romántica? Se mordió levemente la lengua para no pegar un grito de ¡aléjate! Y saltar sobre el enemigo ¿enemigo? Bueno, esto suponía que era simple: solo debía salir, agarrarlo del cuello y tirarlo por la ventana ¡podía volar! Así que no le haría nada mal. Negó con la cabeza, estaba exagerando… demasiado. Noto como ella revolvía sus manos nerviosa, estando embarazada era más sensible y mostraba mejor sus sentimientos.

–Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar del problema en un lugar más tranquilo ¿Qué le parece una cena?- ¡eso era la gota que derramo el vaso! Por puro milagro no salió y le quebró un brazo. Ella levanto la mirada seria

–Yo ya tengo pareja y eso usted lo sabe perfectamente- dijo bastante fría ¡si algo odiaba era que subestimen o pasen por alto ese detalle! El chico sonrió y tomo un vaso con agua

–ustedes no están casados legalmente… eso quiere decir que pueden separarse- dijo sonriendo seductoramente, la castaña lo miro con el ceño fruncido y gracias a dios nuestro peliblanco no salió y mato a ese hombre (CY: déjenme porque yo sí!). Milori gruño y se fue de vuelta a la sala, había tenido demasiado… desde ahora mismo ese hombre sin nombre conocido estaba en su lista negra, se sentía furioso y enojado. Llamo a su lechuza y se fue de vuelta al bosque del invierno, debía tranquilizarse ¡eso era todo!

-estoy embarazada… eso quiere decir que es mi pareja formal, no es necesario el papelerío- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada ofendida ¿¡quién se creía ese hombre?!

–lo se…- dijo despreocupadamente –pero un hijo no los ata, él puede dejarte igual… puede irse de todas formas… fue una charla muy buena su alteza- dicho esto salió volando dejando un sabor amargo en la boca de la reina. Ella bajo la mirada acariciando su abdomen, Milori y ella podían pelearse, pero él siempre iba a volver ¿verdad?

Clarión y Milori no se vieron en todo el día hasta la noche, él porque estaba sentido con todo el mundo incluyéndola y ella porque estaba demasiado ocupada. Ella ya estaba acostada mientras miraba como él ordenaba un papelerío en la mesa. Clarión se sentía algo mal porque Milori la trato un poco frio, ella pensó que podría ser porque estaba cansado o estresado… pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por la frías conversaciones (pocas y nada para decir verdad) que había entablado con él

–Milori… ¿vas a acostarte?- pregunto dudosa, se veía que ya había terminado pero estaba mirando un papel que ella sabía no tenía importancia. Él negó con la cabeza y suspiro

–debo irme… hoy dormiré en casa- dijo sin mirarla. Ella bajo la mirada algo triste para luego subirla y mirarlo

– ¿No puedes quedarte?- dijo mientras trataba de alcanzarle pero él la apartaba, hiriendo sin querer a la castaña

-voy a volver a casa, prefiero quedarme halla- ella sintió como su tristeza se mezcló con enojo y se acostó de espaldas a él mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo. Milori se dio vuelta al escucharla llorar, eso había dolido demasiado y sentía que la había culpado de algo que ella ni siquiera tenía la culpa. Se sentó al lado de ella y trato de destaparla sin ningún resultado, ella no quería salir de su pequeño escondite mientras el llanto se intensificaba

–Amor…- murmuro él mientras la acariciaba a través de las mantas –lo siento… si quieres… me quedare- dijo con cariño tratando de convencerla que salga… ella solo se destapo dejando ver su rostro que seguía mojado con las lágrimas –lo siento… tuve un mal día- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y la abrazaba con cariño. Él se sentó del otro lado apoyándose en el respaldo mientras ella también se sentaba y abrazaba

–Lo siento…- murmuro ella mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho y se dejaba acariciar el cabello por el peliblanco

–No… fue más culpa mía- dijo él dando una media sonrisa y poniéndola más contra él –tuve un mal día- explico, lo que en realidad no era del todo mentira. Ambos se acostaron y ella lo miro unos segundos antes de llevarse las manos al abdomen -¿te pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado mientras la abrazaba, ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué te molesto?- murmuro mientras lo abrazaba. Milori se mordió el labio mientras pensaba si en decírselo o no

–Estuviste hablando con alguien hoy- murmuro mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos y lo acercaba al de él

-¿Jackson? ¿El jefe de las hadas del agua?- dijo recordante el desagradable encuentro

–Si… estuve viéndolos un rato- murmuro mientras la atraía más hacia él

-¿y?- dijo ella aun sin entender, era de esperar que tarde o temprano Milori tratara de saber con quién hablaba sin preguntarle a ella. Después de todo él era alguien bastante sobreprotector

–Lo que dijo…- él bajo la mirada –me molesto ¡¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que yo ya estoy contigo?! O es sordo es anti informativo- dijo bastante molesto mientras la besaba con cariño tratando de tranquilizarse. Ella sonrió mirándolo

-¿celoso?- murmuro algo divertida

-¡demasiado!- dijo en tono molesto. Ella rio levemente mientras rodeaba el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos

–la próxima entras y pides amablemente quedarte en la reunión ¿te parece bien?- dijo dando una media sonrisa

-¿y qué tal si entro y me lo llevo arrastrando hacia fuera?- dijo divertido. Clarión no pudo evitar reírse para luego mirarlo

–Eso arruinaría tu reputación- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y lo besaba. Él la atrajo más hacia él besándola con cariño.

.

.

.

**Krish**: Jackson ¡Jackson! ¿Alguien lo conoce? Bueno, no tengo aun entendido si seguirá apareciendo en esta historia o solo ha sido por este capítulo. Mi mente está un poco lenta y aún no he podido terminar la historia en mi cabeza

**Crys: **apenas la empezó… así que ni tiene idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá o de que se tratara…

**Cris: **lo sabemos, pero para eso estamos ¡nosotras dos para hacer hinchada y ella para pensar y escribir! Ja j aja ja ¡nos vemos! Los quiero mucho… si me dejan comentarios sabré a quienes quiero. ¡Otra cosa! El próximo es más cortito.

**Krish: **Los ministros son de distintas risas especiales, como en un capitulo lo hiso Clarión para los pequeños, cada una de las reinas dio a volar esas luces para elegir a los ministros. Para su heredera usan otro tipo de "luz", pero Clarión es la última en la línea. Y si, Clarión y Milo tendrán un hijo/a porque en mi historia las hadas pueden tener bebes. Aunque no sé si en la realidad se puede je je je Xb ¡Espero verte pronto! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 los reyes norteños**

**Crys: U.U me siento mal por haberlos dejado esperando Xb Pero ahora con las vacaciones (si, estamos de vacaciones ¡No me lleve NINGUNA materia!) en nuestra casa solo hay internet una vez a la semana. Así que lamento no haber actualizado antes Xb**

**Cris: y yo aquí también! Abajo estamos de vuelta XD ¡Saludines! **

**.**

**.**

Ella negó con la cabeza ¡siempre le hacía esto! ¡¿Era mucho pedir que saliera de la habitación?! ¡No! Pero con tal de molestar se hace el rogar… ella se peinaba luego de haber afrontado una escena parecida a todas las mañanas luego de una noche… ¿agitada? Se podría decir así. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza, la próxima ni le preguntaba y lo echaba de una (CY: ¡como debe ser!)

Respiro profundo y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, hoy era uno de esos días que uno siente que nada está bien. Tardo mucho tiempo en peinarse, alistarse y ¡elegir el desayuno! Trataba de no ser tan caprichosa respecto a las comidas, pero a veces esos benditos antojos le ganaban la partida y terminaba comiendo cosas de lo más exóticas… pero sanas, nunca nada demasiado raro que afectara su salud.

Hoy era uno de esos días que iban de mal en peor. La tierra de las hadas no era la única tierra de las hadas, estaba el reino de hadas sureño (que se encontraba varios y varios kilómetros al sur) estaba la corona norteña (que por suerte estaba a millas y millas al norte) uno no se podía olvidar de la sociedad de hadas occidentales (que estaban a varios y no tantos kilómetros al oeste) y las islas de las hadas orientales (que estaba bastante lejos hacia el este). Estas "colonias" por así llamarlas también tenían sus propios reyes y princesas, porque no todas las hadas podían vivir en la tierra de las hadas (que gracias a antiguos reyes se salvó de llamarse "tierra de las hadas central") por eso existían estas distintas tierras.

Pero debían llevarse bien, y los reyes norteños no se tomaron nada bien su relación con lord Milori "el señor de los inviernos", esos reyes eran una pesadilla, según ellos las hadas cálidas e invernales no podían formar parejas y mucho menos tener hijos, subestimaron su decisión de hacer una sola nación y dejar el libre paso de hadas cálidas a invierno y hadas invernales al lado cálido, también creían que la otra reina antes de irse debió haberla dejado prometida (tal y como era costumbre halla) ¡¿Qué acaso no entendían que este no era su bendito reino?! ¡Que vayan a mandar su maldita corona! Por eso la puso tan furiosa que después del desayuno les llegara una carta de esos reyes diciendo que vendrían de visita con su adorada hija (la quejumbrosa, nada gentil y caprichosa niña) ¡y vendrían hoy! La reina agradecía que la carta no se la hubieran dado mientras comía ¡porque era capaz de ahogarse o algo!

Lisa era el nombre de la princesa, los reyes eran "rey Heavy II y reina Nightmare III" (y no era casualidad sus nombres, a Clarión le divertían sus significados "pesado dos y pesadilla tres") y eran muy odiosos ¡realmente hubieran dado un gran acierto si llamaran a su hija "capricho y odiosa"! ¡Porque le iba más que bien ese nombre!

Se sentó en su silla totalmente destrozada, luego fue a su habitación y se recostó boca abajo ¡este era un día horrible!

-¿Qué te pasa?- esa voz masculina y tierna hiso eco en el silencio de la habitación. Ella no respondió y ni siquiera se sentó a mirarlo –no te pongas así…- murmuro mientras se acostaba al lado de ella y rodeaba su cintura obligándola a mirarlo –solo será unos minutos- dice mientras ambos se sentaban y él tenía las manos de la castaña

–minutos… ellos no conocen la palabra "breve" dramatizan todo y si uno les interrumpe te hacen un sermón doble de largo, diciendo no sé cuántas cosas… ¡son horribles! Si por lo menos hablaran temas que son importantes de tratar ¡solo vienen a molestar! ¡Hablan y hablan pero no hacen nada! Son desesperantes y…- ella baja la mirada rodeando su abdomen aun plano –solo vienen a cuestionar a nuestro bebe- murmuro lo último bastante dolida. Milori la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él

–mi amor… no importa lo que crean ellos ¡ya está y punto! Nadie nos va a separar… pero no queremos problemas con su reino, ellos parecen medios fresas y hay que tratarlos bien o si no se sienten aplastados o empiezan a hablar como bebes caprichosos de dos años- dijo acariciando su cabello y besando su frente, ella da una leve sonrisa

–pero me molesta… estoy más sensible y esto…- ella baja la mirada mientras una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla, él la seca con delicadeza mientras toma sus manos

-¿quieres que hable yo con ellos?- pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza

–Te van a decir que vinieron a hablar conmigo y que tú no tienes nada que ver… y bla bla bla- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca. Milori la besa con cariño mientras le acaricia el vientre

–No te preocupes…- susurro

–cuando éramos niños Dante los hecho a golpes literalmente del palacio, a los reyes y al príncipe- dijo dando una media sonrisa –y Denis se encargó de los ministros- dijo riendo levemente recordando esa tan graciosa escena

-¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto asombrado

–Que Anastasia necesitaba un hombre y que yo también, eso activo el gen "celos" de mis hermanos, porque prácticamente estaban negociando quien se quedaba con mi mano- dijo dando una media sonrisa –Anastasia pidió perdón… aunque sé que a ella también le hicieron un gran favor al sacarlos corriendo- dijo dando una media sonrisa

–Que lindos- ríe Milori mientras acaricia el rostro de ella.

Luego de algunos minutos de hablar con Milori se sentía más tranquila, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos ¡pff, menuda suerte la suya! Ya era hora de ir…

Al entrar se encontró con unos reyes unos par de años mayor que ella, él era alto con pelo negro y ojos negros, estaba vestido muy a lo "majestuoso" pero para el gusto de Clarión era muy presumido, era como colocar un gigante cartel diciendo "soy el rey ¡huy! ¡Mírenme!" la mujer era de pelo castaño claro rayando a rubio, podía apostar o que ya estaba vieja y se le estaba poniendo blanco o se lo tiño, la última vez tenía el cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que él de ella, estaba vestida con finísimas telas y con un vestido realmente fino y delicado, ella parecía más decir con esa ropa "envídienme, yo lo tengo, usted no". Pero Clarión no necesitaba esas ropas tan "presumidas", ella solo debía ocuparse de su reino y del bienestar de su pueblo, no necesitaba demostrar nada ¡si nada le faltaba!

–Reina Clarión- hablo la mujer casi arañando el desprecio, hablaba con la barbilla alta y la miraba como que si estuviera viendo al más bajo de su súbitos

–buenos días reyes ¿podrían dejar de mirarme así? Me incomoda- dijo seria y manteniendo su porte seria. Ambos asintieron y se sentaron en unas sillas

–Me he enterado…- la mujer le dio un pequeño golpe en el codo –nos hemos enterado de su embarazo- dijo seriamente, solía hablar en singular porque en su mundo ni su reina se encontraba

–Supongo- dijo mirándolos fijamente

-¿en serio lo va a tener?- dijo Nightmare mientras tomaba un poco de agua sin mirarla

-¿Por qué no?- dijo seriamente la castaña algo ofendida

–bueno… porque sería un hada media cálida e invernal… y eso arruinaría su reputación con su pueblo- dijo fríamente Heavy. Clarión se tuvo que controlar para no dar una carcajada ¿arruinar su imagen? ¡La imagen la hacen los actos, como los trata, como gobierna! No va a cambiar por estar con pareja de alguien o tener un hijo, y aunque el pueblo no esté de acuerdo ¿Qué les importaba a ellos? ¡Además! ¿El pueblo que tenía que ver en que ella tuviera hijos o no? ¡Después de todo ella no se metía en esos temas!

–mi pueblo tomo más que bien la noticia, todos están emocionados y ya quieren saber quién será su próxima princesa o príncipe- dijo dando una media sonrisa. Los reyes norteños se miraron entre sí: su primera estrategia estaba perdida, no podían manipularla por ese camino… ni decirle esas razones ¡rayos! ¿Cómo hacían ahora?

Ella ahogo la risa al ver la cara de disgusto que pusieron los reyes

–Así que ya lo comunico- dijo volviendo a su porte seria la reina norteña

–se esparció más rápido que la pólvora un día de viento- acoto ella dando una sonrisita de triunfo.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados

–sabe que tenerlo implicaría dejar a su reino casi sin su reina, sabe que sería una distracción muy grave y una debilidad ¿usted tiene esa idea? Sobre todo porque es un bebe que salió por casualidad, ustedes no lo quisieron, solo aceptaron las consecuencias- dijo el rey con una voz más fría que el hielo mismo. Clarión respiro para no gritarles y volvió a su humilde sonrisa

–ustedes también tienen una hija de unos veinte años de edad ¿acaso cuando nació dejo a su pueblo sin su reina? ¿Acaso sintieron que era grave y era una debilidad? ¿Pensaron en que creería su reino? ¡Esa niña ni siquiera fue bien educada!- dijo lo último enojada

-¡ella tiene a sus dos padres que no son de distintas naciones!- dijo levantando la vos Nightmare

-¡eso no cambia nada! ¡Milori es un buen hombre! ¡Me da igual lo que piensen!- dijo furiosa mientras se paraba

-¡ese bebe es un error!- grito Heavy

-¡si es un error es el mejor de mi vida! ¡No me ha pasado nada mejor!- dijo enojada mientras las lágrimas amenazaban en salir

-¡usted no está pensando!- dijeron ambos reyes al mismo tiempo

– ¡Basta!- esa voz fría que resonó en el salón hiso darse vuelta a todos – ¡dejen de molestarla, a ustedes nadie los molesto cuando comunicaron que iban a tener a Lisa, todos no tratamos igual y no voy a permitir que le levanten la voz a mi mujer en su propio reino!- dijo enojado mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Los ministros estaban escuchando desde la puerta ¡habían hecho bien en llamar a Milori! Esto se iba a poner muy largo e iban a terminar lastimando a Clarión, eso no lo iban a permitir ¡que vayan a gritar a su reino! Los reyes miraron con desprecio al peliblanco que se acercó a la castaña y le rodeo la cintura atrayéndola hacia él

–No queríamos hablar con usted- dijo desafiándolo el pelinegro

-¡y tampoco dijeron que venían a gritar! ¡Ustedes vienen a dar consejos no ha menospreciarnos o a lastimarnos!- Clarión lo miraba asombrada, los únicos que habían sido lo suficientemente valientes para hablarles así habían sido sus hermanos

-¡vallase! ¡Nadie lo incumbe!- dijo furiosa Nightmare

-¡también es mi bebe! ¡Y no me lo van a menospreciar porque yo ni Clarión menospreciamos a su hija cuando nació! ¿¡O acaso algún hada de nuestro reinado se quejó, fue a su palacio y tuvo el descaro de gritarles en la cara mientras estaban en esta situación?! ¡A puesto que ninguna!- Milori estaba más que enojado ¡podía ser muy pacifico pero no en estos momentos! ¡¿Quiénes se creían?! ¡No lo iba a permitir! Además que esos instintos de protección estaban bien afilados, con gran paciencia se controlaba para no sacarlos a latigazos

–Usted no está entendiendo- dijo enfadado Heavy

–Dígame que creo mal- dijo serio mientras se sentaba la lado de la castaña que se sentía más protegida al lado de su peliblanco

–Nosotros no los menospreciamos- hablo la mujer –solo decimos que su hijo es un error, ambos no deberían estar juntos ¿acaso su emparejamiento es buen tomado por los ministros o por el pueblo?- dijo seria. Milori no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa maliciosa

–ha sido buen tomado por todos, pero si no fuera ¿Quién es usted para decirlo? Si cuando la prometieron con él los ministros ni el pueblo estaba de acuerdo ¿terminaron separándose? No, usted no tiene derecho a exigirnos algo que usted no cumple- dijo mientras abrazaba más protectoramente a la castaña. Ambos fruncieron el ceño e iban a decir algo cuando una hada muy parecida a la reina pero más joven entro

-¡Ma! ¡Me estoy aburriendo!- dijo con un tono odioso. El rey resoplo y se llevó a su hija a fuera

–Nos vemos otro día, nuestra reunión está terminada- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida –pero este tipos de parejas no duran Clarión, vas a ver que él te dejara tarde o temprano o usted lo hará… y ni siquiera que tengan un bebe en común lograra evitarlo- dicho esto salió. Ambos se miraron y abrazaron… los ministros entraron…

En un lugar muy lejos, al norte ambos reyes estaban hablando

–Necesitamos que se separen- dijo la reina mientras daba vueltas en la habitación

–no lo harán- dijo el rey

–Por eso… solo hay que hacer creer que algo pasa entre él y otra chica, podemos sacar partido de lo sensible que esta y cualquier cosa la deprime…- sonrió malévolamente

–Es decir ¿Qué nosotros lo separaremos?- dijo mirándola con sus ojos negros

–Podemos tratar… y si no funciona tendremos que presionarlos desde otro lado- dijo mientras se sentaba…

**Krish: ¡O por dios! Que pasara? Clarión caerá en la trampa? Ambos se separaran? Lograran su cometido? Esto y mucho mas muy pronto en mi historia! **

**Y lamento si me salen algo OC, Clarión está embarazada y por eso la mermasion de su carácter y la de que este más sensible. Anudado de que estos reyes son parte del pasado de Clarión y la hacen acordarse de sus hermanos. Y Milori está en su estado "Alerta!" ja ja ja**

**Crys entra con un papelito y empieza a leer**

"**Gracias a:**

**Alex: no se inglés (en realidad más o menos), así que use traductor. Clarión celosa… mmm… ya veremos :DDDD Gracias por comentar!**

**Kari: ¡Hola! Qué bueno verte por aquí :D y si, Clarión esta algo sensible y ese Milori sobreprotector O.O je je je ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos!"**

**Cris: Nos vemos la semana que viene… si hay un comentario XD ¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULOS 3 la embajadora norteña**

**.**

**Crys: U.U lamento haber tardado! El tema de la internet nos tiene locas ja ja XD**

**Cris: si, lo sentimos. Por ahora solo podemos internet una vez por semana -_- **

**Crys: ahora si ¡A leer! Respuestas de los comentarios abajo :D!**

**.**

Ya era otro día, Clarión suspiro y miro a Milori… el señor del invierno estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos mirando el cielo

— ¿Estás bien?- murmuro ella mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Él sonrió con cariño y se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con ella

—si… solo… la última frase…- él suspiro abrazándola contra él –no quiero perderte… pero cuando los ministros me llamaron y escuche lo que te decían… ¡no pude evitarlo!- dijo nerviosamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

–no estuvo mal lo que hiciste… me salvaste de un gran problema- dijo dando una media sonrisa y teniendo el rostro de su pareja con sus manos. Milori sonrió con cariño y beso sus labios

–Te amo…- susurro mientras rodeaba su cintura.

Los ministros miraban la tierna escena detrás de la puerta, realmente la parejita les encantaba y espiarla durante el día era un mejor pasatiempo

–Awww- no pudieron evitar que se les escapara. Ambos gobernantes se separaron sonrojados mirando con una ceja levantada a los ministros que entraban a la habitación

— ¡Perdón!- suspiraron los cuatro mientras los miraban

–estuvieron bien en hablarle así… es decir, son bastantes pesados- dijo Snowflake

-¿no deberían estar con sus pupilos?- dijo Clarión mientras los miraba

–Si van a pasar a escenas más calientes si…- dijeron ambos ministros hombres mientras se iban, Snow se llevó la mano a la frente y la Sunflower suspiro negando con la cabeza

-¡que exagerados!- reclamo Milori mientras atraía más hacia él a la castaña

–Bueno… tenemos que ir a dar clases- sonrieron ambas antes de irse. Viola entro a la habitación

—los reyes norteños enviaran un embajador para que los suplente esta tarde… quieren hablar con lord Milori- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

–Está bien- suspiro él con amargura, suponía que el embajador debía ser menos pesado que los reyes… la hada se fue dejando otra vez solos a los gobernantes. Ella se sentó sobre la cama mientras daba un largo suspiro

–Debo reunirme con Jackson hoy… en unos minutos- dijo ella haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Las alarmas de alerta sonaron en la cabeza del señor del invierno

-¡otra vez!- dijo enojado mientras se paraba y miraba la ventana con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos

–Lo siento…- murmuro ella dando un leve tiemble. Milori suspiro y se sentó al lado de ella mientras rodeaba su estrecha cintura con unos de sus brazos y con la otra mano acariciaba su vientre

— ¿Qué crees que sea?- murmuro mientras la acariciaba con dulzura

–No lo sé…- murmuro ella mientras suspiraba. Él sonrió y subió su vista al rostro de su mujer

-¿puedo acompañarte a la reunión? La mía es a la tarde y tengo tiempo- dijo con cariño mientras apretaba su mano con dulzura. La castaña sonrió y asintió.

–Sería un gran alivio- dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar por el peliblanco.

–Mientras hables con el embajador voy a estar con Mary- dijo ella mientras se soltaba el pelo y caminaba hacia el espejo para poder peinarse

–Te ves preciosa con el pelo suelto- murmuro él con cariño mientras salía de la habitación. Luego de un rato ambos estaban en la sala esperando al "intruso"… esta sería una larga charla.

Jackson entro y no se sorprendió nada al encontrar a Milori aquí, el descarado había sabido todo este tiempo que Milori los había espiado y por eso se había vuelto más romántico, él estaba más que decidido a darle pelea al señor del invierno

–Buenas tardes- hablo de una forma amable mientras hacia una reverencia, Milori negó con la cabeza y solo Clarión le respondió el saludo. El chico sonrió coquetamente ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del peliblanco

-¿Por qué trajo a su novio su alteza? ¿Tiene algo que ver con mis problemas? ¿O es porque teme que usted no lo quiera lo suficiente como para no remplazarlo?- Clarión estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada pero se calmó y respiro. Milori sintió su respiración agitarse y la furia moverse dentro de él

–Vine para conocerlo… ¿o acaso me tiene tal miedo de incomodarle mi presencia?- le respondió inteligentemente el peliblanco. El chico suspiro y los miro.

–Mi nombre es Jackson, soy el jefe de las hadas del agua- hablo mientras los miraba con cara más seria.

La charla fue un poco "pelea", Jackson se dedicaba a molestar con sus absurdos y manipuladores comentarios y Milori los respondía con gran estilo y precisión ¡ja! Al final el muchacho termino yéndose diciendo por lo bajo no muy agradables palabras en un idioma que podría decirse que era ingles británico. Milori había ganado esta partida.

.

Viola estaba atendiendo al embajador, ambos estaban en una sala

–Sé que esto será raro… pero mis reyes me enviaron- dijo con una voz de terciopelo y casi en un ronroneo. La hada asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Clarión y Milori conversaban en su habitación cuando Viola llego

–El embajador ya está aquí- hablo tranquilamente. Ambos asintieron y la hada volvió a irse

-¿en serio tendrás que hablar con él? ¡Ojala que el embajador sea más amable!- suspiraba Clarión mientras se dejaba abrazar por su pareja

–Dijiste que ibas a ver a Mary- sonrió él mientras acariciaba con dulzura el cabello castaño de la reina

–lo se… ¿no crees que estén demasiado molestos? ¡Esos reyes son capaces de enviar al mejor asesino!- dijo sentida mientras negaba con la cabeza. Milori dejo salir una carcajada

–no lo harán ¿serían tan idiotas? Todos sabrían que ellos fueron, porque es su embajador ¿o no?- dijo mientras la besaba con dulzura. Ella dio un leve suspiro frustrada. Él acaricio su rostro con cariño y volvió a besarla

–No son tan peligrosos- dijo con cariño mientras tomaba entre sus manos los de la castaña. Ella respiro unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo

–Ellos son muy vengativos…- susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué van a hacer? Somos un pueblo fuerte, podemos lograr contrarrestar cualquier cosa, no entraremos en guerra, las hadas somos civilizadas y jamás usamos la fuerza para estos tipos de discusiones- dijo con cariño mientras la miraba despreocupadamente.

Clarión suspiro y volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos celestes reflejaban su preocupación y él sabía que no era por el embajador ¿habría pasado algo sin que él se enterara? Noto que ella traía un pergamino en sus manos, los estaba apretando nerviosamente entre sus manos

-¿y eso?- murmuro él. Ella bajo la mirada y respiro profundo antes de darle el pergamino para que lo leyera… Milori no entendía mucho pero noto que en él había un sello que era real, es decir que esto había sido escrito por alguien de la realeza, al parecer no eran los norteños porque era otro tipo…

-¿puedes leerlo en voz alta?- dijo mientras volvía a mirarlo. Debía ser que o no tenía intenciones de abrirlo ella misma o temía lo que podía contener. Sonrió y asintió… pero antes de poder siquiera leer una palabra Viola volvió a entrar

–Tiene que ir ahora mi señor- dijo seria. Milori asintió mientras fruncía levemente el ceño y volvía a enrollar el pergamino -¿lo vemos luego?- dijo cariñosamente mientras se lo devolvía. Clarión respiro resignada y asintió mientras miraba el cello. Él le dio un beso en la frente y salió al encuentro del embajador.

Entro a la sala normalmente, habían llevado una embajadora

–Mi nombre es Mina, soy la prima del rey- dijo haciendo una reverencia. La chica era linda, su cabello era negro ondulado que le llegaba a la media espalda, sus ojos eran de un afilado color azul demasiado profundo, su físico era bueno (CY ¡no tanto! ¿Qué no ve que esta gorda? KI: ¡no está gorda!)

–buen día, yo soy lord Milori- dijo con frialdad, algo de aquí le decía que estaba algo mal (Cris: ¡sí! Yo le digo que… Ki: ¡cállate!) Ella se sentó de una forma bastante sensual de alguna forma –realmente supuse que mandarían a una persona más madura- dijo serio mientras la miraba de forma amenazante ¡esta parecía estar jugando!

–Lo lamento- dijo encogiéndose de hombros algo sentida por no poder lograr lo que lograba con todo los hombres. Lo miro de una forma cariñosa pero parecía que él no estaba dispuesto a ser cálido con ella. Luego de varios intentos se dio cuenta que era imposible ¡ese hombre era cerrado a todas las mujeres! Sonrió de forma inocente tratando de ocultar su disgusto mientras se paraba, ya no tenían más que hablar. Él, por pura cortesía, también se paró y le señalo la salida. Ella camino tratando de no romper sus delicados zapatos, si podía volar ¡pero estaba furiosa! Por no ver por donde caminaba se calló de lleno tirando por casualidad a Milori también.

Clarión se acercó un poco a la puerta, quería pedirle algo… ya había leído la carta y necesitaba hablarle. La escena que vio fue una punzada directo al pecho. La chica extraña se podía decir que estaba casi encima de él y él sin intentar sacársela de encima. Sintió que las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos y salió volando rápidamente su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave y rompiendo en llanto mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

.

.

**Krish: ¡o no! ¿Qué pasara? ¡Clarión! Pobrecita, todo por un mal entendido pero… ¿Milori podrá convencerla que fue un accidente?**

**Cris: yo te dije que estaba gorda! Esa embajadora esta gorda!**

**Crys: yo apoyo!**

**Krish: ¡Silencio! **

**Gracias a:**

**Kari: créeme, yo también odio a esos norteños, pero no son el peor reino que irán en contra de la pareja -_- habrá peores Xb Por ahora… solo esperemos q la confianza de Milori y Clarión sea fuerte ja ja ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos!**

**Jaki: je je ¡Gracias por comentar! Si tienes razón, a veces la internet cuesta mucho o se escabulle rápido XD Como ya dije… habrá peores personas que estén encontra de la relación de Clarión y Milori, y otras que serán aleadas (realmente no podía dejarlos solitos contra el mundo :D) ¡Saludos!**

.

Cris: nos vemos la semana que viene… si hay un comentario XD la regla de siempre je je

Todas: ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 ¿Cuál es la próxima visita?**

**U.U También Lamento haber tardado.**

**Cris: hemos tenido complicaciones **

**Crys: Si, aunque terminamos la escuela, con ella se fue la internet… Así que aquí estamos, esperando poder actualizar el lunes de la semana que viene. Creo que actualizaremos desde ahora todos los lunes, si hay por lo menos un comentario claro XD**

**Cris: sin mas que decir… a leer.**

**.**

**.**

Milori al verla irse de esa forma se sacó de encima a la pelinegra, aventándola prácticamente. Mina le grito un ¡oye! Por qué cayo contra un florero y el agua de este le había arruinado su tan precioso cabello (CY: tómala ¡bruja!)

Él salió corriendo atrás de ella hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitación. Con frustración noto que estaba cerrada

— ¡Clarión!- Llamo pero ella no estaba dispuesta a abrirle. El suspiro nervioso y luego miro la cerradura. Hiso una llave de hielo y entro al lugar. La castaña estaba sentada en su cama de espaldas a él mientras lloraba ¡se sentía tan mal! Las palabras de los reyes resonaban en su mente ¿acaso estar con Milori era un error? Sentía que el pecho le dolía y la respiración se le estaba complicando. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras ella tenía cerrados sus ojos con dolor mientras tenía rodeado su vientre con sus brazos –Clarión…- llamo con cariño

-¡vete!- le ordeno mientras abría los ojos pero seguía de espaldas a él

–Pero déjame explicarte…- murmuro tratando de acercarse

-¿explicarme? ¡¿Explicarme qué?! ¡Ya vi suficiente!- dijo bastante dolida

–Fue un accidente…- dijo mientras se acercaba con lentos pasos hacia ella

-¡vete!- dijo furiosa dándose vuelta a mirarlo lanzándole un florero que por suerte pudo evitar –yo podre cuidarlo sola- dijo mientras volvía a darle la espalda

-¿Qué?- dijo él sorprendido mientras prácticamente corría hacia el frente de ella. Ella solo siguió llorando sin prestarle atención. Milori se arrodillo delante de ella y puso sus manos encima de las de ella, pero la castaña las aparto

–Vete…- murmuro

–no puedes alejarme de ustedes ¡fue un accidente!- dijo casi desesperado

–Claro…- dijo mientras trataba de secar algunas lágrimas con una mano. Él tomo su rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos

–tu sabes que no miento Clarión… ustedes dos son mi mundo… si me apartas de ustedes… yo simplemente no puedo vivir- susurro mientras las lágrimas amenazaban en salir –fue un accidente amor…- dijo mientras la mirada castaña y celeste se mezclaban. Ella lo abrazo arrodillándose también en el suelo mientras sollozaba

–lo siento… es que soy muy impulsiva…- susurraba ella mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su pareja

-no… yo lo lamento amor- murmuro con cariño mientras la ponía más contra él. Milori se quitó la capa cubriéndola con ella –está bien…- murmuro mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la castaña. Ella respiraba aun agitadamente, pero ya había dejado de llorar

–era una embajadora de la corona norteña… debí haber sabido eso…- susurro ella mientras se acurrucaba en él. Milori acaricio el pelo suelto de la castaña y beso con cariño su frente

–yo también debí haberlo previsto ¿Qué te parece si vamos los dos la próxima?- dijo cariñosamente mientras miraba sus ojos celestes. Ella asintió mientras se dejaba besar por el peliblanco. El beso empezó cariñoso y dulce, para luego volverse apasionado

–Milori…- llamo al notar a donde se dirigía todo esto

–Ya…- dijo sonriendo mientras ambos se sentaban sobre la cama

–lo lamento… a veces solo me dejo llevar- dijo sonriéndole

–Ten…- dijo dándole el pergamino. El señor del invierno se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego volvió a mirarla

-¿de quién es?- pregunto

–Léela, no es nada demasiado malo- dijo sonriendo algo preocupada -¿en voz alta?- pregunto, ella asintió, aunque ya la había leído era mejor así ¿no? El peliblanco abrió el pergamino que decía: _Queridísima reina Clarión:_

_Le enviamos esta humilde carta para comentarle, expresarle o comunicarle que nos hemos decidido en ir a verla, nos enteramos de su reciente embarazo y creemos que lo mejor es hablarlo en persona. Llegaríamos al otro día que le llegue esta carta. No será necesario recibirnos con algunos honores, simplemente será una pequeña charla. No queremos que se ponga nerviosa, estresada o preocupada por nuestra visita ya que usted no nos conoce. Cuando nuestros padres fueron a su reino nosotros parecíamos niños de seis años y usted no era más que una bebita de unos dos, por eso supongo que no nos recuerda ni sabe cómo nos comportaremos. También nos enteramos de su no tan reciente noviazgo con Lord Milori, ese sería otro tema que preferimos tratar en persona._

_Atentamente, la reina Excite III y el rey Rash I de las islas sureñas._

Milori la miro

-¿otros reyes?- dijo sin poder creerlo.

.

En la corona del norte la reina volvía a dar vueltas en su habitación

-¡no pudo creerlo! ¡No funciono!- dijo furiosa mientras aventaba una piedra que tenía en sus manos

–Ya veremos otra forma- dijo tranquilamente el rey mientras comía un bocadillo

-¡¿Cuál?! ¡Tienes una idea o gran rey?!- grito pegándole una bofetada que lo hiso tirar el postre

-¡Nightmare!- dijo enojado mientras se paraba

-¿¡qué quieres?!- grito furiosa tirándole un jarrón que le llego de lleno a la cara

-¡aaaaaa!- grito mientras sentía la hilera de sangre que corría desde su frente

-¡¿Qué hiciste mujer?!- grito mientras llamaba a su no tan bien tratados sirvientes que en seguida le vendaron la frente y limpiaron el desorden

-¡te tire un jarrón a ver si tenías algo!- dijo furiosa mientras se sentaba

-¡pero el jarrón tenía agua y me mojaste!- se quejó caprichosamente

-¡no me digas!- dijo mientras reía demoniacamente

-¡bruja!- dijo tirándole una tortita que mancho de crema su vestido

-¡gordo!- grito ella mientras le tiraba un plato de sopa que mancho el tan bien arreglado cabello del tan poco caballero

-¡tonta!- grito tirándole una semillas con salsa a la cara, estas tiraron la corona al suelo. La reina miro furiosa la corona en el suelo y luego al rey… había ido demasiado lejos. Ella empezó a respirar con furia mientras miraba matándolo con la vista

-¡te voy a matar!- grito mientras agarraba un cuchillo y empezaba a seguirlo por todo el palacio…

.

Milori miro a la reina que seguía aun un poco triste

–Tranquila amor, después de todo llegan mañana ¿no?- dijo teniendo sus manos

-lo se…- murmuro ella mientras bajaba su vista hacia el suelo

–Clarión…- Milori tomo su rostro obligándola a mirarlo –tengo que ir al bosque de invierno… ¿me quisiera acompañar? De paso podemos pasar la noche ahí- dijo con cariño mientras acariciaba su mejilla

–claro que me gustaría acompañarte… ¿pero quién se encargara se esto?- murmuro. El peliblanco sonrió

–los ministros, sabes que ellos se comprometieron a ayudarnos. Todos se han tomado excelente la noticia y hacen lo posible por que podamos pasar tiempo juntos- dijo mientras la abrazaba

–bueno…- murmuro ella aun no muy segura. Milori beso con dulzura sus labios antes de llamar a su lechuza que no tardó mucho en aparecer en la ventana

–vamos al bosque invernal- dijo cuando ambos se hubieran subido.

.

En el palacio norteño… La mujer casi rubia perseguía con cara de asesina al rey que gritaba despavorido por todo el palacio, los sirvientes tan solo se corrían en su camino para no convertirse en el próximo blanco de la loca y astuta reina, a la cual habían acertado mas que bien en ponerle "pesadilla" en inglés. Tiraron por casualidad a la embajadora que los miro furiosa y también los empezó a seguir. Luego de una estrategia logro ponerse delante de ellos con una bandera

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito asustadísimo el rey mientras se escondía atrás de la reina que ya había tirado el cuchillo al asustarse

-¡NOOO! ¿¡QUE ES ESO?!- grito la reina tapándose los ojos de tan horrible visión, el rey salió corriendo despavorido hacia su habitación mientras la reina salía volando hacia la sala siendo seguida por Mina y su bandera de "¡viva la democracia!".

.

Las hadas de la tierra de las hadas conversaban entre si mientras discutían si sería principito o princesita, algunos incluso ya apostaban por alguna de las dos opciones

-¡será genial! Podremos mostrarles nuestros talentos cuando crezca- dijo una emocionada hada artesana mientras servía té a todas sus amigas

–tienes razón… ¿creen que tenga todo los talentos? Como la reina y el señor del invierno- hablo Vidia

-¡apuesto que es una hermosa niña!- dijo con ojos soñadores Iridessa

–Tal vez sea niño- dijo Terence mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia

-¡es increíble! ¡Esto unirá a hadas invernales y hadas cálidas para siempre!- exclama Peri mientras toma un poco de té

-¡eso sería fantástico!- dijo Gliss mientras aplaudía

–Si… ¡unidas por siempre!- exclaman todas las chicas.

.

_En algún lugar del camino de las islas sureñas hacia la tierra de las hadas…_

_Llega una hada de pelo negro y traje de periodista _

–_Lo lamentamos, pero por ahora no está permitido decir algo o mostrar lo que hacen los reyes sureños, a estos los verán en el próximo capítulo- la hada hace una pequeña reverencia y se va de la escena –ya pueden volver a la historia-_

.

En el palacio norteño… la reina era torturada obligándola a ver la bandera de Mina que reía satisfecha. La reina trataba de cerrar los ojos ante tan grande amenaza y el rey gritaba como loco tratando de zafarse de tan demoniaco castigo.

.

En el bosque del invierno… Clarión ayudaba a Milori a hacer su vista de todos los días, ambos estaban en la lechuza y sobrevolaban la hermosa tierra de las hadas

–Es muy hermosa la nieve- murmuro ella apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del señor del invierno, él sonrió con cariño mientras levantaba la mano y un pequeño rayito azul salía de esta y se perdía en el cielo. En muy poco tiempo una pequeña nevada, ligera, hermosa e increíble nevadita, empieza a caer sobre ellos, haciendo el paisaje el doble de bello

–Es tan hermoso el invierno…- susurra ella mientras sonríe a su pareja, ya que sabe mejor que nadie que él la provoco

–todo para que estés satisfecha- dijo galante mientras besaba su mano.

.

**Este capítulo tuvo un poco de humor ¿no? Creo que es algo indirecto lo que quiero decir ¿Qué es lo que destruye a la monarquía? ¡la democracia! Y esa es la peor pesadilla para los reyes, quise ser un poco mala por haber tratado de separarlos ¿se lo merecían? ¿o es muy cruel ese castigo?**

**Y… soy malísima en peleas de parejas -_- no tengo el corazón para separarlos por mucho tiempo :( je je**

**Kari: **¡Qué bueno que te pudiste hacer una cuenta! :D Como ves tú hipótesis era acertada, lo que tenía Clarión era la carta de otros reyes… ¿Qué pasara con estos? Si .-. hasta yo odio a esos reyes y a la embajadora ¡Es una resbalosa!¡Gracias por comentar y saludos! Y también gracias por leer la historia de Frozen "El ultraje" :D Krish lo actualiza los mismos días que nosotras aquí ja ja

**Jaki: **Como vez no terminaron separándose! No estoy hecha para el drama XD ja ja Ahora viene otro reino mas O.0 hay que prepararse para todo. A mí también me encanta Milori posesivo y celoso :D ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos!

**Saludos y como siempre, nos vemos en una semana… si hay por lo menos un comentario XDDD ¡Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: Los reyes sureños **  
>Crys: Los personajes de Tinkerbell no me pertenecen ni a mi ni a mis hermanas<strong>

**Cris: No se de quien son propiedad, pero nuestras no son ¿Listo?**

**Crys: Ok, esperamos poder seguir la regla de actualizar todos los lunes je je ¡Bueno! A leer **

**.**

Ella despertó acurrucada al lado de su pareja, había pasado una tormenta esa misma noche y que todo fuera de hielo no ayudaba mucho para aguantar el frio. Pero aun así se sentía bastante cálida a su lado.

Ella movió la cabeza mientras se despertaba, su cabello lacio se lució con ella. Se sentó despacio para no despertarlo… hoy había sido uno de esos días que se despertaba más temprano de lo normal ¿razón? Tenía hambre y estos tan oportunos antojos se daban en cualquier hora.

El sol aun no daba alguna luz y todo estaba oscuro, eran las cuatro de la madruga.

Se levantó de la cama sin despertarlo para luego abrir la puerta, una fina capa de escarcha se extendía por todo el piso haciéndolo ver más hermoso… la castaña suspiro y salió sin hacer ruido, al lado estaba la habitación de la ministra y lo menos que quería hacer era despertarla, se sentía como una niña yendo a una mansión totalmente desconocida… en cierta forma así lo era, Milori no le había mostrado más que el salón, el comedor y el pasillo para llegar a la habitación ¡rayos! ¿Dónde estaba la cocina?

Negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a comedor… iba a encontrarla, no importa cuando tiempo le cueste ¿Qué? ¡Tenía hambre! Aunque rogaba que hubiera algo salado para comer, como pan… ¡rayos! No era buena para engañarse ni a sí misma, quería algo dulce pero no quería parecer caprichosa.

Camino por un largo rato por el gran castillo, por los pasillos y largas escaleras, aunque no podía abrir las habitaciones una por una para ver si encontraba algo. Camino en total una media hora, luego de eso se sentó frustrada en una de las sillas de madera del comedor, miro los decorativos de hielo que esta tenía y esos dibujos. Gruño un poco antes de levantarse ¡tenía hambre! Y no pensaba esperar hasta las seis de la mañana. Suspiro y se acomodó un poco el cabello, no iba a despertarlo… solo… ¡rayos! Camino de vuelta hacia la habitación y contemplo unos segundos a su pareja que seguía dormida. Respiro profundo ¿y si se trataba de dormir otra vez? No era opción, pero era la primera vez que estos pequeños antojos sucedían en esta hora y, además, ella misma los atendía ¡pero aquí no podía! ¿¡Para que rayos servía él?!

Respiro profundo, él no tenía por qué hacerlo ¿verdad? Ambos estaban ocupados en distintas cosas y hoy venían a verlos los reyes sureños, pero eso no tenía mucho que ver. Dando pasos silenciosos se sentó a sus espaldas

–Milori…- fue apenas un susurro que ni ella estaba segura de haber dicho. Frunció levemente la nariz y luego puso su mano en el hombro del peliblanco –Milori- volvió a llamar un poco bajito, él ni se inmuto ¡que bronca! Además era difícil despertarlo -¡Milori!- hablo más cerca de él mientras lo agitaba levemente. Él apenas se movió. Las ganas de tirarle una jarra de agua aumentaron -¡Milori!- dijo más fuerte mientras los agitaba, él se movió murmurando un "déjame dormir" que solo hiso que la reina frunza el ceño. Dando un gruñido rendida se sentó en la silla mientras pensaba, Milori era un hada invierno, por consecuencia podía despertarlo con agua tibia ¿o no?

Ahí se dio cuenta de otra cosa: no tenía idea de donde estaba la cocina y el agua aquí solamente era fría al menos que la calientes.

Suspiro enojada mientras los miraba, no iba a hablar más fuerte porque eso despertaría a Snowflake, eso era algo que prefería evitar… salió de la habitación una vez más mientras trataba de pensar algo. Sonrió al ver una pequeña hilera se agua que corría en las paredes. Agarro un poco de agua en sus manos y se adentró al cuarto… hiso crecer una pequeña plantita en un florero y luego saco una especie de jugo de ella. Usando el florero como recipiente mesclo el agua y el jugo de la planta, el cual era verdoso. Sonrió inocentemente antes de echársela a la cara, en seguida esta empezó a arder despertándolo de inmediato

-¡Clarión!- la reto mientras se sacaba esa amarga e irritable mezcla de la cara

–Tengo hambre- murmuro ella haciendo una cara de cachorrito desarmando completamente al señor del invierno

-¿a esta hora?- murmuro él mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos tratando de despertarse.

Ambos estaban en la cocina mientras Milori buscaba algo… era fácil… a excepción que ese "algo" debía ser "algo" que ella quiera comer

-¿de qué tienes hambre?- pregunta mientras se da vuelta a mirarla, ella solo se encoge de hombros

–De algo dulce- murmura

-algo dulce- susurra él para sí mismo mientras sigue buscando. Era difícil, además de "algo" debía ser dulce y "algo" que le apeteciera comer. Luego de un largo rato logra encontrar algo más o menos aceptable.

Ambos estaban ya más despiertos y en la sala del árbol del polvillo… ya era hora de encontrarse con los reyes

–Estoy nerviosa- murmura ella mientras mira al peliblanco que le sonríe

–Ambos estamos aquí, nada pasara- dijo cariñosamente mientras besaba su mejilla.

La castaña suspiro ¿Cómo serían estos reyes? ¿Hablarían mal o bien? ¿Serian amables? Sentía que algo podía salir mal y no tenía idea de que. Luego de unos segundos entraron dos hadas a la sala.

La reina, supusieron, era una mujer mayor que Clarión, sus ojos eran verde olivo y su cabello era de un negro azulado, era delgada y tenía un buen físico, su vestido era más complejo que el de la castaña pero no tan presumidos como los norteños, sonreía dulcemente mientras apoyaba su mano en el brazo de su marido. El rey era un hombre también mayor que Clarión, sus ojos eran de azul muy oscuro rayando a negro, su cabello era castaña oscuro y estaba vestido con finas telas de color negro

–Buenos días- saludaron ambos

–Buenos días- respondieron los otros. La mujer sonrió con ¿emoción? Al verlos

–Me llamo Excite III, soy la reina de las islas sureñas ¿Cómo están ustedes?- dijo rápidamente y con un toque de nerviosismo

–Mi nombre es Rash I y soy el rey de las islas del sur, aunque eso es muy obvio- dice lo último algo divertido ganándose una mirada fría por parte de la pelinegra. Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de una mesa

–nos hemos enterad…- el rey hablaba pero fue cortado cuando la reina le metió un panecillo en la boca

–Nos hemos enterado de su embarazo, reina Clarión- dijo sonriendo amablemente mientras su marido la miraba como diciendo "lo iba a decir yo"

–Aaa- murmuro ella tratando de sonreír, pero la verdad que no quería pasar por lo mismo que con los otros reyes, Milori tomo su mano para reconfortarla. El castaño miro curioso a Milori por unos segundos

–Usted debe…- pero la reina le dio un codazo callándolo por segunda vez y diciendo su línea

–Usted debe ser lord Milori, padre de la criatura ¿no es cierto?- dijo mientras lo miraba y el rey daba un suspiro de desconcierto

–Sí, lo soy- dijo amablemente mientras miraba a Clarión de reojo

-¿Cuánto lleva?- pregunto mientras bebía un poco de té

–Casi dos meses- sonrió ella.

Los reyes sureños se miraron entre si

-¿será una hada mitad y mitad?- pregunto la reina un poquito seria, parecía que algún detalle no le gustaba para nada y eso empezaba a incomodar a la castaña

–Supongo- respondió Milori que también había percibido ese cambio de actitud

–interesante…- susurro el rey mientras la mujer comía algo

-¿será niña o niño?- pregunto algo despreocupada

–No lo sabemos, pero eso no es importante- respondió Milori mientras tomaba con más fuerza la mano de la reina. El rey los miro también algo sombrío por unos momentos

–encantador…- hablo la reina de una manera algo fría mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta

–entonces…- la reina le piso el pie al pobre castaño para que se callara

–Entonces… ¿Qué nombre habéis pensado?- dijo mientras evitaba mirarlos

–yo no iba a decir es…- la reina volvió a pisarlo con más fuerza ordenando silencio

–ninguno…- hablo Clarión mientras compartía miradas con su pareja

-¿no creen que se están olvidando un detalle?- esto lo dijo molesta y más fríamente. Ambos negaron con la cabeza y la reina sureña suspiro mientras miraba a su marido como diciendo "habla"

–Los reyes…- Excite le volvió a meter otro pan a la boca callándolo rudamente

–Los reyes norteños no están de acuerdo- dijo mientras se servía algo de jugo

–eso no es importante, nos da igual que piensen el resto de las naciones, nosotros somos una pareja y punto, y nuestro bebe crecerá como cualquier otro sin ningún tipo de distinción y no voy a permitir que se los desprecie- dijo bastante seguro el señor del invierno

-¡a eso me refiero!- dice levantado la voz la pelinegra claramente molesta

-¿les molesta que no nos importe que piensen que está mal?- dijo molesto Milori mientras la miraba desafiante

-¡esa parte no!- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse. Milori y Clarión se miraron

-¿entonces cuál?- pregunto ella mientras notaba como la reina sonreía satisfecha.

.

.

**El final del capítulo ¡los veo próximamente! Si hay un comentario XD**

**Jaki: **¡Yeaaaa! Realmente si, la embajadora norteña era así, me parecio un buen detalle lo de la democracia ja ja(¿) En el próximo veremos exactamente si son ellos los que están de su lado o serán peores que los norteños :/ ¡Nos vemos el otro lunes! Y gracias por comentar :D

**Kari2210: **Creo que funciono mi intento de humor ja ja (¿?) realmente lo de la democracia es algo así como una ironía XD ja ja y si, la embajadora lo hiso mas por trabajo que por otra cosa ja ja XD Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Zag: **Bueno aquí el capi! Actualizare todos los lunes ¡Gracias por comentar!

…**.**

**Crys: ¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes! Al menos que dios no quiera :/ (?)**

**Cris: ¡Saludos!**

**Crys: por cierto, nuestra hermana subio un one-shot navideño de tinkerbell llamado "Navidad en la Tierra de las hadas" Si gustan pueden pasar a leerlo y decirle que tal les parecio **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Cris: Los personajes de Tinkerbell no nos pertenecen…**

**Crys: Casi no llegamos a tiempo con este capítulo je je es que estamos haciendo arreglos y todo, y este aún faltaba corregir algunos errores ortográficos XD**

**Cris: Bueno, por suerte pudimos corregirlo (aunque nosotras no hacemos la historia, Krish los escribe y nosotras con el Word corregimos algunos errores ortográficos, los que podemos)**

**Crys: ¡A leer!**

**.**

-que hay algo que ustedes han olvidado- dijo mientras los miraba

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ¿a qué se refería? ¿A que ellos no eran del mismo círculo o algo parecido? Al ver la cara de confusión de ambos la reina sonrió maternalmente

-¡que civilmente no se han casado!- hablo entre emocionada y contenta. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos

–nosotros no estamos en contra de su pareja y mucho menos de su bebe ¡al contrario! Nos sentimos felices que no les importe lo que piensen los demás y que sigan adelante ¡estamos encantados! El único detalle que nos molesta es que no se han casado, no digo que este mal ¡pero así sería más difícil separarlos! Y realmente seria lindo ver una boda formal luego de tanto tiempo- dijo felizmente la chica mientras movía su mano señalándolos

-¡eso!- exclamo el rey ganándose una mirada asesina por la pelinegra

-¡¿Quién te dijo que hables?!- grito ofendida

–nadie…- murmuro asustado y nerviosamente

-¡entonces cállate!- le ordeno de una forma fuerte y temible. El asintió apenado mientras Clarión trataba de no reír

–Clarión… no es gracioso- murmuro el señor del invierno verdaderamente tentado, pero eso no era de buena educación reírse

–Lo siento- susurro ella mientras se encogía de hombros

-¡son una hermosísima pareja! ¡Se protegen el uno al otro y todo eso!- hablo soñadora la mujer –y además no será matrimonio arreglado, como nos pasó a nosotros- dijo algo apenada, pero luego sonrió bellamente -¡aunque no se preocupen! ¡Ya cambie esa ley de mi país para que ya no haya más matrimonios arreglados!- dijo con gran alegría. Clarión y Milori se miraron unos segundos

–Deberíamos pensarlo…- dijo el peliblanco mientras volvía a mirarlo

-¡piénselo! ¡Y ojala nos inviten!- dijo mientras ambos se paraban y se dirigían a la salida -¡hasta luego y gran charla!- dijo mientras saludaba de la mano y salía sin prestar mucha atención al protocolo

–Solo tú charlaste- dijo sentido el rey

-¡cállate!- le ordeno la reina de mala gana.

En el palacio norteño… la reina estaba sentada en una silla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano

.

–Sigo sin ideas- dijo haciendo una mueca, se habían logrado salvar de Mina y su horrorosa banderita luego de varias plegarias

–Ya lo sé- dijo el rey mientras comía un pan. Algunos sirvientes limpiaban el piso, su pueblo era realmente sometido, no podían salir de la isla sin permiso a excepción cuando debían llevar las estaciones, cualquiera con tendencia a escaparse o restringir alguna ley terminaba en los calabozos, tenían que servir a sus reyes cuando se estaban muriendo de hambre ¡realmente era horrible! Mientras ellos vivían bien su pueblo iba en decadencia, por suerte había una pequeña organización que alfabetizaba y alimentaba a toda la población en nombre de los reyes (los cuales ni enterados de esta organización).

Las hadas invernales vivían mejor, su señor del invierno era alguien severo, era verdad, pero no los dejaba pasar hambre y casi siempre estaba para ayudarlos… el pequeño problema era que estaba perdiendo la batalla con las hadas cálidas e iban a tener que instalarse la mismas reglas que haya y eso era lo peor que podría pasarles. La batalla era protocolar, los reyes trataba de manipularlo sin ningún resultado, aunque ahora estaban lográndolo, lo estaban forzando por así decirlo ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué no pensaba igual a ellos? La respuesta era que él era un sureño, dispuesto a pelear hasta el último intento… pero esto era otra historia.

Los reyes seguían pensando sin ningún resultado

-¿y si pedimos apoyo a la sociedad de hadas occidentales? Podrían ayudarnos- dijo algo dudosa. Los reyes de ambas naciones mantenían una buena relación, la sociedad occidental era mejor que la norteña, había igualdad entre la gente, vivían bastante bien y no había razón para querer irse, lo único que la diferenciaba de la tierra de las hadas era la gran diferenciación de las hadas invernales y cálidas, se odiaban entre sí bastante. Tanto era así que ni la ministra estaba en las reuniones de ministros y parecían dos naciones completamente independientes de la otra. Ellos aborrecían cualquier amistad, amor o hermandad entre hadas de distintos circulo y era seguro que no veían nada bien el noviazgo de la reina Clarión con lord Milori ¡y mucho menos él bebe! Ellos creían que era una especie de crimen, sus hadas se educaban para mantener distancia del otro tipo de hadas, era por eso que el odio de las invernales hacia las cálidas y viceversa era irrompible… y era más que seguro que los apoyarían.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Nightmare mientras miraba la ventana

-¡Clari!- hablo con voz de mando

–si mi señora- murmuro una joven con voz temblorosa vestida de gris, tenía bastante miedo a su reina

–Quiero que traigas papel y pluma, te dictare una carta- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con gran malicia.

.

La noche ya había llegado, Clarión esperaba en su habitación al peliblanco

–eso estuvo cerca…- susurro para sí misma, realmente no pensaba que ellos estarían de acuerdo, pensaba que diría "eso es una locura" o algo así, pero en cambio de eso le habían pedido que formalicen su unión ¿eso estaría bien? Realmente le encantaría… pero tan solo pensar en el revuelo que harían todas las hadas de su tierra, querrían que se casaran en una gran fiesta y eso… la asustaba de alguna forma, ella jamás se sintió muy cómoda en las grandes fiestas, tan solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

Pero aun así quería, tal vez podría superarlo… pensar en el vestido, las flores y todo eso empezaban a marearla. Sacudió su cabeza mientras trataba de alejar un poco ese nerviosismo, además ¿Milori estaría de acuerdo? No sabía muy bien que pensar, tal vez si o tal vez no… él era un hombre bastante impredecible, pero también era sobreprotector y haría cualquier cosa para asegurarla ¿entre ellas estaría casarse como lo hacían los humanos, con una gran fiesta y comida y no sé qué? Él sería capaz de cualquier cosa ¿pero entre ellas estaba eso? Era algo dudoso, estaría entre medio. A Milori no le gustaban tanto las fiestas, creo que eso ella lo sabía de sobra… ella rodeo su vientre con sus brazos, si se casaban serian atacados por medio de cartas por parte de los norteños y occidentalitas, pero sería mucho más difícil separarlos y eso era más que un punto a favor. Además tenían a los sureños a favor ¿y los orientales? De ellos no había escuchado mucho, no sabía exactamente que pensaban, por eso los dejaría como "neutrales" hasta que den abierta su opinión. Los de occidente era más que lógico que estarían completamente en desacuerdo, junto a los norteños.

Ella respiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, no se veía mala idea, por lo menos para ella. Se lo imagino en su mente, no era tan malo… hasta se le hacía linda la escena ¿Qué podría salir mal? Recordaba cuando con sus hermanos jugaba al casamiento, ella de dama de honor con un hermoso vestidito rojo y su hermana mayor de novia, con un hermoso vestido blanco. La verdad que era un vestido normal, pero con las sábanas blancas atadas a la cintura de una forma bastante conveniente y los bordes decorados con polvillo simulando oro hacían un cambio total. Jugaban siempre a que en medio del casamiento aparecía un monstro (casualmente Denis vestido de negro y con peluca y unas mantas negras sobre su espalda) que arruinaba todo. Al final aparecía el caballero (que justamente era Dante) y salvaba en día, jamás había novio, por eso era si o si arruinarlo. Sonrió al recordar esas dulces escenas con todos sus hermanos, cuando Cali era la misma y cuando era una gran hermana, entes de… ella suspiro y tomo en su mano el colgante de copo de nieve que estaba colocado en su cuello… eso había terminado, ahora todo era normal y no volvería a pasar.

.

En un lugar lejano, en un precioso bosque cálido se encontraba un árbol. Este era un poco más pequeño que el de la tierra de las hadas, pero igualmente era un precioso espécimen. Adentro estaba todo muy ordenado, parecía un palacio en todo su esplendor. Un grito de furia e ira se escuchó por todo el salón del trono, si uno seguía el pasillo y abría la puerta notaba una hermosa mujer rubia y de piel blanca, vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo que brillaba, tenía una hermosa corona de oro y piedras preciosas en su cabeza y sus muñecas estaba adornadas con pulseras de platas. Su rostro mostraba enojo y furia, tenía una carta entre sus manos la cual apretaba con furia, arrugando el papel verde que tenía el cello de la corona norteña

-¡esto es ingrato! ¡Es una locura!- decía con todo lo que le daba la voz, no estaba de acuerdo para nada con esa unión ¡las hadas cálidas e invernales se tenían que mantener separadas! Y la tierra de las hadas no iba a hacer la excepción ¡simplemente no podían estar juntos! Era un insulto, un agravio, una ofensa, una humillación ¡una burla! Los ojos violetas azulados de la mujer dejaban ver chispas de rabia ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! -¡es imprudente, ilógico! ¡Una locura!- gritaba con desesperación llamando la atención de su marido, el cual era un hombre bastante guapo, pelirrojo y ojos castaños rojizos, tenía una corona de plata y estaba vestido a lo reinal, con vestimentas y piedras preciosas

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto, la reina le dio la carta bastante arrugada. El rey frunció el ceño al leerla y sus ojos mostraron el enojo –esto no puede quedar así- dijo desafiante mientras empezaba a responder la carta.

**Si… ahora vienen más problemitas, tal vez fáciles o difíciles de sortear ¡los veo! **

**Gracias a:**

**Jaki: **je je a nosotras nos dio gracia esa parte de Milori y Clarión XD Si, es todo un caballero… y los sureños terminaron de nuestro lado :D ¡Gracias por comentar y también gracias por tu comentario en el fic especial de navidad! ¡Saludos!

**Zag: **ja ja Aquí se sabe cuál es el detalle que se saltaron ** Gracias por tu comentario y también por tu comentario en el Fic de navidad! ¡Saludos!

**Kari: **Si, pero sus nombres dicen eso también XD son extraños ** pero por lo menos están de nuestro lado XD. Clarión con sus antojos es tan tierna :3 ¡Gracias por tu comentario y también por el del fic de navidad! ¡Saludos!

**Crys: Bueno ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! y los veo el lunes que viene. Creo que Kris va a subir otro especial de navidad pero un poco… más largo creo XD Se llama… "Las navidades de mi vida" ¿Por qué? No se XD**

**Cris: ¡Feliz navidad!**

**Kris: ¡Feliz navidad!**

**¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes! Si hay un comentario y si dios quiere XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: Felicidad y… ¿encuentros no gratos?**

**Crys: ¡Hoy otra vez! ¿Cómo están?**

**Cris: ¡Hola! Hoy venimos con un nuevo capítulo, después de este viene uno de mis favoritos y ya sabrán porque ****

**Crys: ¡A leer! Hay una escena con cierta violencia :/ y pelea... **

**.**

Un murmullo se escuchó por todo el pasillo, las hadas occidentalitas hablaban a altas voces el noviazgo de la reina Clarión y el señor del invierno de la tierra de las hadas… los veían con malos ojos y estaban de acuerdo con que estaba mal ¿Cómo no estar de acuerdo con lo que te enseñaron? Realmente era la noticia del día en ese país, y era la peor para ellos…

En la corona norteña los reyes estaban leyendo la carta que le habían mandado por Bias III, reina de la sociedad occidental y Prejudice I, rey de esta nación. Nightmare abrió el sobre con ansias, hace dos días que lo había mandado y esperaba la respuesta con grandes ansias. Leyó en voz alta su contenido:

_Estimados reyes norteños, estamos absolutamente de acuerdo con su pensar, ellos no deberían estar juntos y expresaremos nuestro descontento con ellos. En caso de no desistir tendremos que forzarlos, no sabemos de qué forma aun pero ya lo sabremos. Tienen nuestro incondicional apoyo y gracias por informarnos…_

Los reyes se miraron entre si antes de sonreír con malicia, esto se iba a poner muy bueno…

.

Milori y Clarión habían preferido no hablar de ese tema por estos días, se evitaban mayormente. Este tema los incomodaba y no sabían cómo tratarlo entre ellos. Ahora ellos estaban en la sala conversando de algunos problemas en el bosque del invierno… pero no podían evitar sentirse algo tensos por todo eso

–amor…- llamo ella mientras veía como el peliblanco miraba por la ventana

-¿cariño?- pregunto él mientras se le acercaba, estaba un tanto preocupado… no se lo quería decir pero tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Ella lo miro con sus ojos celestes y luego bajo su mirada al suelo

–yo… nada- murmuro al final, no tenía por qué decir algo, además sentía los nervios comiéndole la cabeza y no era nada lindo. Él sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella mientras rodeaba su cintura y besaba su frente

–Todo estará bien cariño- Hablo el peliblanco mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ella dio una media sonrisa antes de volverlo a ver

-¿crees que ellos…?- ella bajo la mirada, no sabía porque… pero sentía una especie de miedo. Algo le decía que estaban tramando algo y eso no era nada bueno. Él adivino sus pensamientos y beso sus labios con delicadeza

–No pasara nada amor- susurro. Ella lo abrazo mientras él acariciaba su abdomen –el pequeño o pequeña crecerá a salvo- le asegura sonriendo.

Luego de una breve charla con su pareja lord Milori se dirigía hacia el palacio de hielo cuando se encontró con Viola, esta traía una carta para Clarión

-¿puedes dármela a mí?- pregunto, no quería que algo le arruinara el día a la castaña. La chica se la dio y él se dio cuenta en seguida que la mandaban los reyes del oeste. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza

–Viola- hablo, ella lo miro asintiendo –no le digas a nada a la reina sobre esto ¿sí? Está muy sensible y esto no creo que traiga nada bueno- hablo bastante decidido

–Claro mi señor- dijo respetuosamente mientras hacia una leve inclinación, ella también estaba de acuerdo en eso, esos reyes eran muy prejuiciosos y eso todos lo sabían de sobra.

Milori subió a su lechuza mientras abría la carta para leerla. Estaba escrita con tinta negra y era de los reyes que creía, no quería leerla, algo le decía que esto le arruinaría el día. Pero aun con todo la leyó…

Y no se equivocaba, su respiración se agito y sintió una punzada en el pecho, apretó los labios enojado mientras la cabeza le empezaba a doler. Apretó los puños y miro la carta una vez más… esto no podía ser cierto ¿¡era una clase de broma?! Los reyes hablaban muy enserio, él lo sabía. Pero algo en él prefería creer que tan solo era una broma, pero sabía más que nadie que no lo era. Aterrizo en el palacio y hecho al fuego la carta, nadie más se iba a enterar de lo que le mandaron, hiso bien en no dársela a Clarión, esto la estresaría mucho. Miraba con rabia como el papel se iba consumiendo volviéndose cenizas. Sus ojos castaños reflejaban el fuego que veían, mantuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. No se iban a salir con la suya, no iban a lograr intimidarlo… ¡por supuesto que no! Ahora que estaba advertido pensaría una forma de prevenirlo… ellos no iban a lograrlo. Apretó de vuelta los puños viendo el fuego en vaivén, viendo como consumía la horrible carta… entonces su decisión estaba tomada, quería que nada saliera mal y de eso se iba a asegurar.

La noche ya había ganado lugar al día…

Clarión estaba sentada sobre la cama pensando, se le hacía difícil mantenerse en paz cuando estaba sola. Sentía miedo y oscuridad, y soledad también. Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Milori estaba tardando demasiado, esto era muy raro. Sintió sus respiración agitarse al igual que su corazón… todo estaría bien, tan solo se había atrasado. Trato de sonreír sin si quiera lograrlo, bajo la mirada y sintió una punzada en el abdomen

–Cálmate… papá ya viene- dijo con dulzura mientras ladeaba la cabeza sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Aun no se le notaba, pero pronto si lo haría. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un peliblanco mejor vestido que de costumbre

-¿vas a una reunión?- pregunto mirándolo extrañada. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza sentándose al lado de ella

–Hoy me quedo contigo- susurro con dulzura mientras acariciaba su mano y besaba su mejilla. Ella lo abrazo con cariño, a veces lo necesitaba tanto… él la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia sí y besándola

–Tranquila…- murmuro mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba sonriendo con cariño

-¿piensas quedarte despierto?- pregunto ¿Cuál sería el motivo de esa ropa tan elegante?

–supongo que no- dijo normalmente mientras se paraba. Ella lo miro de vuelta confundida, algo estaba distinto ¿su peinado? Si, realmente si, este lo hacía lucir mucho mejor ¿A dónde iría? Pero dijo que quedaría…

Milori beso su mano antes de arrodillarse ante ella y teniendo su mano con delicadeza. Ok, si antes estaba confundida ahora estaba totalmente perdida

–Clarión…- la llamo con cariño, dulcemente. Ella lo miro sonrojada ¡rayos! No entendía que estaba pasando aquí, estaba completamente desorientada y eso no era muy buen que digamos. Él saco una pequeña cajita de no se sabe dónde, esta parecía de terciopelo azul, con detalles de oro y plata que formaban una hermosa flor. Creo que sintió su corazón pararse por unos momentos… ¿él iba… iba… no, sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos -¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?- pregunto mientras lo habría, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con un gran diamante azul. Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente ¿esto era enserio? Realmente eso la dejo en shock total, era muy obvia su respuesta, pero realmente no se lo esperaba ¡rayos! Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo mientras asentía con la cabeza, no podía ni articular palabra. Él se paró mientras la besaba y colocaba el anillo en su dedo…

Nada ni nadie los iban a separar y de eso se iba más que asegurar

.

_La rubia disparaba fuertes puñetazos hacia la sureña que los esquivaba y también trataba de pegarle. Gritaban mil y un insultos no propios de unas damas de esta categoría _

–_cálmense por favor- dijo el rey occidental poniéndose entre ambas, pero justo la sureña estaba en medio de darle un puñetazo a la otra pero le pego de lleno al pelirrojo en la nariz _

_-¡mi nariz!- dijo mientras se tapaba con las manos la zona afectada por la cual brotaba un hilito de sangre _

_-¡vieja fea!- le grito la castaña mientras trataba de atinarle _

_-¡anciana!- grito la rubia mientras tomaba su cabello y se lo tiraba de forma brutal _

_-¡señoras!- alzo la voz en vano la reina oriental _

– _¡Animaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!- grito al sentir esa bendita jalada. La rubia sonreía mientras seguía jalándole más fuerte pero Excite le agarro el arete y se lo arranco haciendo que la otra de un alarido de dolor soltándola y yéndose para atrás. Ambas se vieron con deseos de venganza_

_-¡aaaaaaaa!- gritaron mientras corrían hacia la otra y empezaban a tratar de propinarse patadas y puñetazos _

_-¡basta!- grito furioso el rey oriental pero no tenía caso ¡ambas se estaban matando a golpes! La sureña logro darle un puñetazo directo a la boca por lo cual la rubia tenía un hilito de sangre saliendo de su labio partido, pero Bias había logrado golpearle la cara a la castaña por lo cual tenía una lastimadura en la ceja que también sangraba _

_-¡dejen de pelear!- dijeron ambos esposos agarrándolas por la espalda, pero ambas le pegaron con el codo haciendo que las soltaran en un instante mientras se rodeaban el vientre con las manos. Ambas seguían peleando, la rubia la tenía agarrada del brazo clavando sus largas y cuidadas uñas _

_-¡bestia!- le grito la sureña mientras empezaba a morderle el brazo y haciendo que la soltara _

_-¡calma!- ambos reyes orientales gritaron a viva voz logrando por fin que ambas se separaran. Su aspecto era deplorable, sus vestidos estaban arruinados y rasgados, tenían rastros de rasguños y mordidas, además de algunos moretones y cortadas, se veían con gran odio en sus ojos _

–_mejor vayan a cambiarse y a curarse, luego de eso volvemos a hablar… hasta entonces negociaremos con sus esposos- dijo la reina firmemente. Ambas asintieron mientras una sirvienta las guiaba hacia unas habitaciones separadas por las dudas._

De pronto la reina Sureña y la reina Occidental se despertaron agitadas, había sido un extraño sueño y ambas se quedaron pensativas ¿Sería así la situación si alguna vez se encontraban?

.

**Un poco de humor, no pude evitarlo XD Si no se entendió… la rubia es la occidental, la castaña es la sureña ****

**Boda! Boda! Yeaaa! Así que el próximo empezamos con los preparativos! **

**En lo personal me encantan Sureños vs occidentalitas je je La reina sureña puede ser extraña pero muy explosiva, pero como a lo largo del fic ambas mujeres no se encuentran nunca, decidí darles su "encuentro" en sueños je je**

**Zag: **¡Muchas gracias! Gracias por comentar y gracias de vuelta, me encanta que te guste.

**Kari: **je je los occidentalitas se hacen odiar siempre ja ja si, a mí me agradaron los sureños, sobre todo su reina (Esta bien loquilla, ya lo veras) y no sé cuando salgan de vuelta los próximos ministros, pero yo también espero que pronto ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Jaki: **no creo que los reyes norteños superen lo de Clarión y Milori muy pronto, ahora tienen a los occidentalitas de su lado XD ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Crys: ¿Cómo las pasaron en las fiestas? ¡Nosotras genial! **

**Cris: ¡Saludos! Y nos vemos el próximo lunes si hay un comentario XD**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: Los preparativos**

**Crys: ¡Hola! Ahora empezamos con un nuevo capítulo…**

**Cris: Exacto ¿Cómo empezaron su 2015?**

**Crys: ¡Esperemos que bien! A leer!**

**.**

Clarión sonreía nerviosamente mientras las hadas modistas tomaban las medidas para el vestido, realmente se sentía un poco ¿ahogada? Todas las hadas comentaban felices lo de la fiesta ¡estaba muy emocionadas! La noticia volaba como una pelusa en día de viento ¡tan solo faltaban dos días!

Todos se estaban apurando en los preparativos, la hadas del té con sus mejores Tés y comidas, las hadas pasteleras elegían el pastel y con que lo decorarían, realmente siempre aparecían con preguntas como ¿de qué color quiere la crema? ¿Tiene que alcanzar para todos los invitados? ¿La quiere con chocolate? ¿Quiere que pongamos más de un muñequito? ¿Le ponemos flores de azúcar? ¿Algún ingrediente que no tengamos que usar?, ella parecía la que se encargaba de todo, a ella siempre le preguntaban

¿Por qué no iban con Milori? Cuando Clarión le preguntaba él decía un "el que tú quieras cariño, quiero que estés satisfecha" y con eso se limpiaba las manos… pero ¡ja! Él no podía escaparse del sastre que lo seguía a todos lados preguntándole de que tipo de negro lo quiere ¿con brillo o sin él? ¿Con algo en especial? ¿Con piedras preciosas? ¿Quiere que sea un saco con una camisa abajo? Y todas esas preguntas que si o si tenía que responder él ¡jamás creyeron que para una boda había que hacer tanto escándalo!

Las hadas del jardín se estaban encargando del lugar, las flores, los decorativos y esas cosas, las de la luz de la iluminación, de los faroles ¡del arcoíris y los fuegos artificiales! Las artesanas estaban haciendo una especie de ¿altar? Todas las hadas de todos los talentos tenían trabajo, realmente podrían haber hecho algo más simple pero todas las hadas querían lo mejor de lo mejor. Las hadas invernales elegían adornos invernales, tenían planeado hacer una nevadita o algo así… habían elegido que la fiesta se hiciera de noche, bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado que las hadas de vuelo veloz se iban a asegurar.

Clarión despidió a las modistas con la mano mientras ellas anotaban todo

–Mi señora- hablo Viola, la castaña se dio vuelta a mirarla con una sonrisa cansada

-¿Qué?- pregunto amablemente

–Lord Milori pide verla- dijo con cariño. Ella sonrió de medio lado

–Déjalo pasar- dijo mientras su vista se dirigía a fuera, todas las hadas estaban trabajando realmente emocionadas, ella dio una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba su abdomen

–veo que estas cansada- escucho esa peculiar voz masculina. Sonrió al ver al peliblanco

–Si me dejas todo a mí- dijo ella rodando los ojos

–Quiero que salga como tú quieras- dijo cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba

-¿y tú?- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro

–Yo estoy satisfecho, podríamos haberlo hecho muy simple pero lógicamente hablando todos los demás nos están eligiendo las cosas- dijo divertido, ella rio de buena gana apoyando su frente en la de él. Ambos se empezaron a acercar pero la puerta se abrió haciéndolos desviar la mirada

–lamento interrumpirlos- dijo una hada de larga cabellera rubia y ondulada -¿Qué van a querer de bebida en su boda? ¿Jugos de que tipo? ¿Podemos poner galletas? ¿Quiere que pongamos cierta semilla en particular?- dijo mientras se ponía entre ambos y sacaba una libreta

–bueno…- estaba por responder cuando entro la modista

-¿va a querer un vestido blanco o color perla?- dijo

-¿acaso no es blanco?- dijo confundida

–No necesariamente su alteza- dijo entrando y sacando una hoja que contenía distintos colores –puede ser azul o celeste, también rosado o color piel, puede ser verde o amarillo…-

-¿va a querer gelatina en la fiesta?- la corto la hada del té, la modista la miro con enojo y la otra solo le saco la lengua de forma infantil, ok, estaban ignorando por completo al señor del invierno

–bueno yo…-

-¡gelatina no!- salió otra hada de las esquinas -¿y si ponemos flan?- dijo la que había entrado. Milori estaba recargado en la pared mirando divertido la escena ¡es que era gracioso!

-¡flan no!- grito la rubia

-¿Qué le parece un vestido color perla?- alzo la voz la modista

–Bueno….- al ver que las dos chicas del té iban a hablar les puso un dedo en los labios ordenando silencio –con galletas es suficiente, si quieren poner algo más son libres de hacerlo y…- se dio vuelta a ver la modista –lo prefiero blanco, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa. Las tres hicieron una reverencia y se fueron anotando las cosas. Milori dejó escapar una carcajada

-¡no te burles!- dijo en un tono "severo" mientras lo señalaba

-¡por favor! ¡Es gracioso!- rio mientras se acercaba y la rodeaba con los brazos

-¡eres malo!- dijo haciendo un pucherito de mentira

–Claro que n…- se calló al sentir que alguien le daba toquecitos en la espalda haciéndolo voltearse, era un hada invierno que venía con un anotador, el rodo los ojos ¡el sastre!

–Mi señor…- miro a la reina por un segundo antes de volver su vista al peliblanco -¿ya escogió que negro prefiere?- pregunto, Milori se llevó una mano a la frente ¡lo había olvidado!

–Yo… da lo mismo, use cualquiera- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos

-¡no da lo mismo! Si diera lo mismo no le preguntaría- dijo mientras sacaba unas hojas de distintos negros –ve, este es más luminoso, este es opaco, este brilla mucho más, este parece de arena, este parece de pastel… este es un negro grisáceo- empezó a señalar a la infinidad de negros que tenía marcado. Clarión dejo escapar una leve risita haciendo que el señor del invierno resoplara.

.

En las islas del sur…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el grito se escuchó en todo el árbol del polvillo haciendo que a más de uno le diera tremendo susto

-¿¡qué te pasa mujer?!- grito el rey que tan solo hablaba con libertad en su casa

-¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- gritaba emocionada a todo lo que le daba la voz -¡vamos a ir! ¡Nos han invitado!- pegaba gritos mientras saltaba y bailaba dejando al rey confundido

-¿A dónde?- pregunto sentándose en el sillón

-¡no lo puedo creer!- gritaba abriendo las ventanas -¡HOY…- se escuchó en toda la isla –ES UN- se escuchó en todas las islas de alrededor –GRAN DÍA!- se escuchó en todo el mundo. El rey movió la cabeza aturdido mientras su reina seguía bailando de lo emocionaba que estaba

-¡dime que paso!- dijo agitándola, ella en vez de molestarse lo abrazo, lo tiro para arriba y luego lo tiro contra el sillón

-¡sí! ¡VAMOS!- grito en su oído dejándolo sordo por unos segundos

-¿A dónde?- dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de la chica

-¡¿Cómo que a dónde?! ¡Llegaremos justo a tiempo si vamos ahora!- dijo arrastrándolo hacia el halcón real que los llevaría a su destino

-¡¿A dónde?!- dijo asustado por el entusiasmo de la chica

-¡nos han invitado a su boda!- grito con todo lo que le daba la voz tosiendo al final –lo siento- dijo más calmada antes de volver a saltar -¡vamos a la boda de Clarión y Milori!- dijo decidida mientras empacaba algunas cosas y sin dejarle tiempo a replicar lo subía al halcón -¡los dejo a cargo!- les grito a los ministros por la ventanita de la habitación que había arriba del animal.

.

Los reyes occidentales negaban con frustración con la cabeza, ahora esto ¿¡que no les había quedado claro?! La reina gruño, no podían llegar a arruinarla ni queriendo, la tierra de las hadas estaban a una semana de vuelo ¡no llegarían! Pero las cartas sí. Bias empezó a escribir una segunda carta, los iba a extorsionar hasta que desistieran de sus planes

-¡esto es ingrato, molesto, humillante, horroroso, el acabase, el fin! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a desafiarnos?!- gritaba el rey casi sacándose los pelos

–Tranquilo- dijo la dama con una sonrisa de pesadillas –lograremos nuestro cometido, vamos a tratar de convencerlos de cancelar por medio de cartas- dijo con una sonrisa, no había alguien más manipuladora, embustera, convencedora, traicionera, arpía, fiera y perversa que ella escribiendo. La sonrisa diabólica se posó en sus labios…

En el reino norteño los reyes seguían pensando que rayos hacer… y no se les ocurría nada. Ego grande, cerebro pequeño… y además que nunca habían usado, así que prácticamente no podían razonar bien…

En las islas orientales de las hadas una hermosa mujer de pelo negro como la noche y ojos plateados como las estrellas miraba el cielo nublado. Su esposo estaba sentado no muy lejos, era un caballero de pelo castaño y ojos verdes claros rayando a amarillos

–Nos mantendremos neutrales- se escucha la voz de la mujer que miraban con cierta tristeza el bosque invernal

-¿está segura?- dijo el rey claramente molesto

–por lo menos hasta ponernos de acuerdo ambos- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba desafiante

–Entonces se hará como usted quieras - dijo enojado mientras caminaba hacia afuera

–espera…- el chico castaño oscuro se dio vuelta a mirarla –no quiero que tengamos contacto con ninguna nación… si te pesco mandando algún mensaje o algo así a los reyes norteños u occidentales o sureños o centrales la pasaras mal, porque recuerda que la heredera al trono siempre fui yo- los ojos plateados de la chica miraban con cierto odio al muchacho. El chico asintió, ambos se querían, pero la última pelea había sido demasiado dura.

**Faltan pocos capis para terminar! :D**

**Y aquí los orientales, la reina apoya a Clarión y Milori, el rey no .-. así que por ahora neutrales je je**

**Zag: ¡**Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y si, pero en este fic no conoceremos a la hija/o de ambos, lo conoceremos en el próximo fic ** ¡Saludos y feliz 2015!

**Jaki: **si, les caerá como cubeta de agua helada, como ya vez los occidentales están muy enfadados y los sureños bastantes felices ji ji. Yo también espero que salga Milori en Tinkerbell La bestia del país ¡Saludos y feliz 2015!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Crys: (viene corriendo de pronto) ¡Hola! **

**Cris: ¡Sí! ¡Hola! (con voz cansada por la carrera) ¡uff! Casi no llegábamos!**

**Crys: pero lo hicimos, bueno no importa ¡A leer!**

**.**

Milori caminaba por el bosque del invierno luego de que el sastre lo haya dejado en paz (pfff, sí que era pesado) realmente se había decidido por un negro normal, no opaco ni tan luminoso… había sido una decisión difícil con todos los negros que tenía, uno medio rojo, medio azul, medio no sé cuánto… pero al fin estaba libre. Las invitaciones ya estaban hechas, aunque realmente se alegraba que el reino norteño y el occidental estuvieran taaaaan lejos, así no podían arruinar la fiesta ni nada por el estilo. Pensó una vez más en lo que le habían puesto en la última carta que había recibido, había sido una clara amenaza ¡y sí que había resaltado! Sintió como que si le estuvieran hablando en un costado, realmente esa reina sabía escribir cartas que dieran miedo. Pero él no se iba a dejar intimidar, simplemente no podía hacerlo, no les iba a responder la carta solo para que crean que no llego… frunció levemente el ceño ¿mandarían otra por su matrimonio? Supuso que sí. Sabía bien que no debía subestimarlos, eran reyes poderosos y en cierta forma estaba jugando con su suerte. El cerro los ojos mientras se apoyaba en un tronco, esa carta aun le daba vuelta en la cabeza… ¿y si estaban arriesgándola a ella y al pequeño por no hacer lo que pedía? Negó con la cabeza, no iban a ganar. No iba a dejarla sola por el simple hecho que si lo hacía corrían más peligro, él iba a estar para protegerlas. Cerro sus manos en puños, nada les iba a pasar de eso estaba más que seguro y si creían que así lo alejarían ¡se equivocaban! Le estaban dando una razón más para no apartarse de su lado.

Miro unos segundo al cielo que estaba ahora nublado, algunos copitos pequeños caían sobre él

–Lord Milori- la voz inconfundible de Viola lo hiso desviar la mirada, sonriéndole al hada que lo miraba

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto amablemente. Ella suspiro como pensando y algo indecisa le extendió una carta, era de la corona occidental

–Prefiero dárselas a usted señor, no sé si traerá algo bueno y no me gustaría angustiarla, ellos suelen usar puntos fijos y que lastiman mucho- dijo mientras dejaba el sobre en la mano más pálida. Milori sonrió

–gracias ¿sabes? ¿Podrías darme cualquier carta que llegue para ella primero a mí? Me gustaría leerlas primero si vienen de otra nación- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada. Viola asintió

–La otra es de las islas del sur y créame que no creo que traiga nada malo- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

–nhaaa, los de esa nación no creo que digan algo malo si fue su idea- dijo mientras llamaba a su lechuza y se despedía del hada mientras la montaba.

Entro a su habitación y abrió el sobre. Murmuro algunas cosas antes de leerla. Realmente lo que esta causo fue incluso peor que la otra, sintió la sangre helarse y hervirse a la vez ¡rayos! Enojo, frustración y miedo se mezclaban en su cabeza, sentía una pesadez realmente grave. Apretó la mandíbula y también sus puños

–Idiotas- gruño enojado ¿Cómo rayos hacían para saber cosas tan exactas sobre su pasado? Realmente si ella hubiera leído esto hubiera quedado destrozada ¿¡cómo iban a incluir recordar la muerte de Dante y Denis echándole toda la culpa a ella?! Eran realmente perversos, Milori sabía más que bien que Clarión seguía culpándose por eso y esa era la razón por las que él nunca hablaba de ellos. Además no solo eso, recordaban esos años en los cuales peligraba la tierra de las hadas por el colgante y que eso no era lo peor, si no haberlo entrometido a él y hacer que su vida peligrara ¡imbéciles sin alma! Tenía ganas de gritarles, de saltar sobre ellos y pegarles. Cerro los ojos con frustración, sabían que cosas ella seguía culpándose y las tocaban con gran audacia. Y no se conformaron con eso ¡claro que no! Decían que la boda era un gran error y amenazaban con robar y matar al bebe en cuanto nazca, porque iba a hacer una humillación total para todos los reinos y que esa ya era suficiente falta como para acabar con la vida del pequeño ¡estúpidos! ¡Nadie amenazaba a su familia! Volvió a apretar los puños negando con la cabeza, la frase "o lo pierden al bebe antes o después que nazca, ustedes eligen. Puede ser por voluntad propia o a la fuerza por medio de ello" ¡AAAA! ¡Eran unos degenerados! ¡Viles mandones, gente sin sentimientos! Tenía ganas de pegar un grito, pegarles, exterminarlos… ¡no le iban a hacer daño! ¡Claro que no! Ahora que estaba advertido haría lo que fuera con tal de que ellos no le hicieran nada a su familia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la carta estaba hecha trizas en sus manos, el hielo la había endurecido y luego roto en mil pedazos. Suspiro, a veces le pasaba que el hielo se formaba por sus emociones, aunque nadie sabía eso… respiro tratando de tranquilizarse… miro los restos de la carta y les lanzo un rayo de hielo que termino de incinerarla. Luego se volvió a sentar en la cama, no debía mostrar preocupación ni nada, todo saldría bien,

Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, debía decírselo a alguien… pero ¿a quién?

Alguien toco la puerta sobresaltando al señor del invierno, pero luego respiro y tratando de que su voz no sonara nada fuera de normal respondió un "pase". Entro su mayordomo con una carta

–Es para usted, viene de las islas del sur- sonrió con algo menos de pesadez y le agradeció que le haya traído la carta. Respiro cuando el chico se retiró y miro la carta ¡ojala no trajera algo malo! Sonrió levemente y la abrió.

_Querido (¡tonto! Creerá que lo estoy ligando. Empecemos de otra manera!) Estimado (¡¿Qué es eso?!) buen (buen se le dice al pan. Cámbialo) apreciado señor del invierno (eso me gusto más): le ofrecemos estas humildes notas para decirles (¿¡ofrecemos?! ¡No le estoy dando nada! Y no son humildes, son importantes) (está bien) le mandamos esta carta en consideración de (¿consideramos algo?) (La situación mi señora) (Si es así sigue) la situación agravada con los subestimados norteños (¡subestimados?! ¡Querrás decir infelices, odiosos y escandalosos norteños!) (bueno) con los no agradables norteños y occidentalitas (¡esos son unos perversos, irónicos, malos y horribles seres de todo el universo!) (Alteza, no puede decir eso) (Continua)- _Milori no pudo evitar una sonrisa por esos errores, el sirviente había escrito todo lo que le dijo la reina y todo lo que respondió él- _ queremos expresarle que tiene todo nuestro apoyo. Sabemos que los ha amenazado y creo que el único que sabe de eso es usted, ya que como cuida también a su reina no querrá alertarla en su situación (¿escribiste todo?) (Si señora) le digo que tiene todo nuestro apoyo, podemos mandar guardias o cuidadores que se hagan pasar por personas de visita en su país y así cuidarlos (¡pon que manejan la espada, pistolas y la lanza! Además de la ballesta) (no lo creo necesario) (¡ponlo!) ellos serán expertos en armas y estarán a sus órdenes. Aunque no los necesite ellos estarán alertas a cualquier actitud sospechosa de algún infiltrado que pueda hacerle daño a su familia (eso sonó bastante honorable) (lo es) queremos que el pequeño (¡o pequeña! ¿Y qué tal si es nena? ¡La cuidaremos igual! No hay que dejar mal entendidos) o pequeña crezca lo mejor posible. Sé que usted puede protegerlas pero dos reinos contra uno no es justo y nos parece bueno ayudarles. Gracias por invitarnos a su boda, ahí lo encontraremos y hablaremos sobre eso (¡ponle que después de la boda! ¡No lo vamos a interrumpir cuando la novia este pasando!) Después de la fiesta. Atentamente (atentamente? ¡No seas malo y escribe exactamente lo que te digo!) (¿Qué escribo?) (…) (¿Señora?) (Quedémonos con atentamente) los reyes sureños._

_Posdata: ¿podemos ser la madrina de su hija/o? ¡Así juntos les pateamos el trasero a los que no están de acuerdo! (eso no me parece una buena forma de expresarse) (ok) a si mandamos al diablo a todos (mi señora, esa tampoco) (¡grandioso!) así sacamos a patadas (mi señora) (¡está bien!) así le hacemos frente a los que no están de acuerdo (¿te pareció bien?) (Si) chau! (Eso no es un saludo formal) hasta pronto a ambos…-_

Milori dejó escapar una carcajada ¡sí que escribía todo tal y cual lo dicto!

Miro para el cielo el cual ya había oscurecido

–Debo volver con ella- murmura para sí mismo mientras montaba su lechuza.

.

**Este capítulo fue cortito, o me pareció a mí? Espero poder hacer el próximo más largo.**

**Crys: ¡Ya nos veremos! Estamos cerca de la boda ¡Quedan solo dos capítulos! **

**Cris: ¡Yupi!**

**Gracias a:**

**Jaki**: ja ja ¡Sí! ¡Todos contra los occidentales y los norteños! Ja ja XD aquí esta una carta de la reina sureña, esa mujer es muy extraña O.0 ja ja XD (y Jackson volverá a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo, ya veremos que quiere ese ahora) ¡Saludos y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!

**Zag2703: **¡Hey! Te cambiaste de nombre! Bueno no importa, si ya actualizo, ya actualice! Ja ja ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¿Era milarion hasta al fin? XD

**Kari: **¡hola! Ya te extrañaba ja ja en lo personal me encanta la enemistad que tiene la reina sureña con la occidental, porque son muy opuestas XD ja ja, y lo de la película no suelo buscar mucha información, pero también espero que salga Milori aunque sea un segundo ** ¡Saludos y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!

**¡NOS VEMOS EL LUNES QUE VIENE! Que tengan una bella semana…**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Milori entro a la habitación, todo estaba en silencio. Entre abrió la puerta y dio pasos sigilosos hasta llegar a la cama, la miro unos segundos. Estaba dormida con su vestido de siempre… pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. En su rostro una pequeña lágrima se encontraba, entre sus manos una carta. Sintió su respiración detenerse al ver el cello de la corona occidental en ella ¡era imposible! Todas las cartas le llegaban a Viola y de ella a él ¿Cómo había pasado? Realmente no quería que la asustaran ahora con esas amenazas que por ahora solo él podía soportar. Camino silencioso hasta quedar cerca de la cama, se inclinó y con absoluta delicadeza tomo entre sus manos la carta que ella poseía, estaba abierta y parecía… ¿antigua? El papel era amarillento y tenía rastros de tierra. El peliblanco saco el papel dejando caer el sobre. Esta la habían mandado hace milenios, cuando ella aún era princesa y cuando Dante se fue. Frunció levemente el ceño al leerla, en ese momento era la princesa Bias y le había escrito con la intención de dañarla. Se mordió el labio inferior ¿Qué acaso esa mujer siempre trato de hacerle la vida imposible a Clarión? Tan solo la idea le molestaba y se le hacía hasta maniático que esa mujer lo hiciera. Respiro profundo y negó con la cabeza, partió la antigua carta en dos y luego en muchos pedazos, no tenían por qué guardarla ni porque volver a leerla. Tiro el sobre a la basura mientras suspiraba. Esa mujer siempre había sido muy buena escribiendo para dañar a la gente, pero ahora estaba él y no le iba permitir tal descaro. Se dio vuelta a mirarla, su expresión preocupada y triste, ella seguía culpándose por la muerte de ambos hermanos y que se lo recordaran no era nada bueno para ella.

Se sentó en la cama acariciando su cabello para luego darle un beso en la frente, ella abrió los ojos algo adormilada

-¿Milori?- murmuro mientras se sentaba y frotaba los ojos, para luego buscar con la mirada lo que había leído antes de caer rendida al sueño

-¿Por qué la lees? Sabes que no es nada bueno- dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella suspiro y bajo la mirada

–aun siento que tienen razón- murmuro dolida. Milori beso con cariño su mejilla

–no le hagas caso, solo camina adelante- dijo apretando levemente las manos entrelazadas con las de ella. Clarión lo miro por unos segundos

–la encontré por casualidad y la leí… no pude evitarlo- dijo tristemente

–La próxima no lo hagas cariño- dijo abrazándola para luego mirarla con una cara de cachorrito –además ni a mí ni al bebe nos gusta verte triste- dijo con tono infantil mientras acariciaba su rostro. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa

–Lo sé- hablo besándolo. Él la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él, luego de un rato se separaron por falta de aire

-¿estas nerviosa? Mañana a la noche es la fiesta- dijo sonriéndole el señor del invierno

–un poco- declaro la castaña avergonzada

–Mañana terminan los detalles del vestido y todo eso, el día será muy agitado- agrego dando una media sonrisa. Pero aun así se le hiso raro que no haya llegado ninguna carta de las tierras del norte o las del oeste, las ultimas supuso que ya debieron haberse enterado. Ella lo miro unos segundos

-¿te ha llegado alguna carta de los pueblos del norte o los del oeste?- pregunto mientras se pasaba una mano por su suelta cabellera. Milori la miro unos segundos a los ojos, quería contestar que no pero no podía mentirle, en sus ojos se notaba que lo hacia

–si… pero es mejor no leerlas, prefiero que el día pase perfecto Clarión- dijo sonriéndole mientras la atraía más hacia él

–Supongo que así es mejor- murmuro ella mientras se volvían a besar.

El día llego rápido, las hadas habían vuelta a trabajar. Clarión estaba esperando a unas hadas en el salón cuando Jackson entro. La castaña lo miro desconfiada pero luego desvió la mirada hacia el cielo

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fríamente

-¿enserio se van a casar?- dijo levantando una ceja como que si eso fuera un mal chiste

–Si- dijo altiva. El chico dejo salir una carcajada

-¿cree que así lo tiene asegurado? Cuando le llegue el momento él se va a ir de su lado, solo quiero que no sufra- dijo en un tono la verdad odioso

–Déjeme en paz, parece ser primo de la reina del oeste, siempre tan manipuladora- dijo frunciendo el ceño. El volvió a reír

–no soy nada de ella, pero si soy el indicado para usted- dijo con ego

–Vaya humildad- dijo ella enojada

-¡él solo se ira! Te lo apuesto- volvió a reír el chico. La castaña lo volvió a mirar

–Vete- dijo decidida. Jackson la miro como diciendo ¿de veras? Para luego acercársele de manera amenazante

–Usted no sabe lo que va a sufrir al lado de ese estupi…- no pudo terminar la frase porque un puñetazo de la reina lo hiso caer al suelo. Resultado: un ojo morado

-¡ni yo ni él bebe dejamos que hables así de él!- dijo furiosa sin poder controlarse. Él retrocedió asustado parándose apoyándose en una pared

–bueno… yo- trato de hablar sonando seguro, pero se le hacía imposible. La castaña lo miraba con ojos llenos de enojo, su postura dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento y su gélida mirada le ponían los pelos de punta –ok, me voy- hablo nerviosamente antes de salir. Clarión ladeo la cabeza unos segundos antes de darse cuenta lo que habían hecho

–sí que odias a Jackson baby- dijo con una sonrisita mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, ella estaba parada mientras le hacían los últimos toques al vestido de novia. Era un hermoso vestido blanco estilo princesa, estaba decorado con lazos y moños también de este color, además de algunas bellísimas perlas

–Y casi terminamos- hablaba la modista mientras cosía los últimos toques al vestido. La reina sonrió mirándose al espejo, estaba bellísima

-¿de qué flores quiere el ramo?- pregunto Roseta, solo era eso lo que faltaba –No lose ¿No pueden elegir ustedes?- pregunto la reina insegura, la hada sonrió con ternura

-¡seguro!- dijo emocionada mientras lo anotaba. La castaña sonreía con dulzura mientras miraba a su alrededor

-¿se aprendió los votos mi señora? ¿Quién tendrá los anillos?- dijo una dama que acababa de entrar

–Claro que si Renata, los anillos los llevara Snow, ya que es la hermana de Milori- hablo segura mientras la otra asentía y lo anotaba. Una chica entro apresurada

-¿Cuándo creen que lleguen los reyes de las islas sureñas?- pregunto mientras la miraba

–Una hora antes de la fiesta- contesto, la chica asintió

-¿quince pisos en el pastel está bien?- dijo otro mientras la miraba preocupado

–Claro- dijo mientras la modista decía un "¡listo! Esta terminado"

En el palacio de invierno Dewey leía la página una y otra vez, Milori lo veía divertido desde su asiento, el sastre ya había terminado su labor

–por favor, si no lo debes aprender de memoria- dijo dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda, el anciano sonrió y levanto una ceja

-¿aprendiste tus votos?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

–Ya me lo sé de memoria- dijo orgullosamente el peliblanco, el anciano resoplo antes de volver a leer, para luego volver a mirar al señor del invierno

-¿quieres que omita "él hable ahora o calle para siempre"? esos reyes lunáticos son capases de hacer entrar una de esas pequeñas aves con una carta que diga "yo me opongo"- advirtió. Milori sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

–Creo que tienes razón, omite esa parte- dijo sentándose a su lado. Dewey sonrió y tacho esa parte en el gran libro.

A las afueras de árbol del polvillo unas hadas estaban ensayando la música

–Traten de mantener el do- hablaba nerviosamente el ministro de la primavera, que como siempre se preocupaba por todo

–Esto será muy bello- hablaba la ministra invernal con la del verano

–Sin duda alguna ¡nunca había visto una boda!- dijo emocionada su interlocutora.

El ministro otoñal se fijaba que todos los atuendos de sus cuatro herederos estén bien

–ojala no hagan escandalo- dijo cruzando los brazos

-¿estas bromeando? ¡Nos portaremos re bien! ¡Jamás habíamos visto una boda!- dijeron sinceramente los cuatro ganándose un suspiro de alivio por el mayor.

Clarión sonreía a la modista que se acababa de ir

–Será una hermosa fiesta- esa voz masculina hiso que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que volteara

–Dante… Denis- susurro emocionada mientras abrazaba a ambos hermanos. Ellos le correspondieron con cariño

–Venimos a cumplir un pequeño regalo- sonrió el ojiverde

-¿Cuál?- murmuro mientras hacía esfuerzo por que sus lágrimas no salgan

–yo te escoltare a altar y ahí te entregare a tu novio ¿quieres?- le ofreció el mayor. Ella lo miro unos segundos y asintió abrazándolo

-¿y tú?- murmuro viendo ahora a Denis

-¿yo? ¡Estaré mirándolos desde la gente! Cuando pases me veras a mí y de paso a Ángelo- dijo abrazándola –serás una hermosa novia- sonrieron ambos haciendo una leve reverencia. Ella rio levemente mirando a sus dos fallecidos hermanos que le sonreían con ternura. Sin duda este sería el mejor regalo de bodas.

**¡El próximo será la boda! Espérenlo con ansias porque ni yo sé cómo escribirlo. Es broma…**

**No es enserio, voy a tener que pedir ayuda ;( ¡pero no se molesten! Ya encontré a alguien que me sirva :)**

**Crys: Lo de arriba fue mi hermana Krish haciendo drama -_- En realidad ya tiene todo pensado y casi preparado pero bueno ****

**Gracias y saludos a…**

**Jaki: **Si ja ja la Reina sureña más que loca es un poco hiperactiva XD Si aquí apareció Jackson, a quien Clarión le dio una lección mua ja ja XD El siguiente es la boda ** Y los norteños y Occidentales saben tanto de Clarión porque a la realezas de otras tierras no se le pudo ocultar el incidente, además la conocían demasiado bien a ella y a la antigua reina (Solían venir los antiguos reyes a ver a la antigua reina de las hadas Anastasia, por eso sabían tanto de todo .-.) ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Kari: **Si XD ella le dijo que escribiera todo en la carta y lo hizo XD ja ja como vez aquí, el reino occidental tiene algo en contra de Clarión desde que ella era princesa, la empezaron a despreciar luego de su romance con Milori .-. ja ja ¡Pronto sabremos si es niño o niña! Tal vez XD ¡saludos y gracias por comentar!

_**En el momento donde el invierno y la primera se tocan naciste tú, ahora ato mi vida a la tuya por toda la eternidad.**_

_**Estas invitada/o cordialmente a la Boda de la Reina Clarión con Lord Milori, la cual se celebrara en la frontera donde el invierno toca a la primavera.**_

_**Te esperamos.**_

_**Por favor confirmar su presencia.**_

XD nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

La noche ya estaba cerca, las hadas hacían los últimos preparativos de última hora. Milori estaba en una habitación continua al patio

–creo que hay estará bien señor- dijo mientras arreglaba un poco el saco. Milori estaba vestido todo de negro, sus pantalones, sus botas, su camisa y el saco, incluso su capa era de ese color. En un costado derecho estaba enganchada una pequeña flor roja que terminaba siendo el detalle perfecto para él

–Gracias- sonrió realmente convencido mientras se miraba al espejo ¡estaba guapísimo!

Dewey entro mirándolo asombrado

–no creí que harían un cambio tan profundo ¡hasta el peinado te cambiaron!- exclamo el anciano mientras sonreía y ponía los pulgares en alto con las dos manos. El señor del invierno dio una sonrisa y levanto una ceja

-¿los invitados ya están?- pregunto.

En la sala principal todo estaba decorado con flores normales y flores de escarcha o hielo, había varias bancas como que si fuera una iglesia y para subir al altar había unas cuatro escaleras. El altar era uno común pero hecho de madera y adornado con finas flores pintadas expresamente para esta ocasión. Había un lugar donde se hallaba un libro y ese lugar donde estaría la pareja. Las hadas invernales habían practicado hacer nevaditas con copitos pequeñas sin que haya ninguna nube ¡el cielo también cooperaba! Las estrellas brillaban diez veces más esta noche. En un costado estaba una larga mesa con comida y la gran torta de quince pisos con unos muñequitos en miniatura del señor del invierno y la reina, en cada piso también había flores de azúcar y una crema que fingía ser escarcha en algunas partes. El mantel estaba finamente decorado con polvillo azul y dorado, además de los candelabros de plata. En el medio, por donde debería pasar la novia, había una hermosa alfombra roja hecha de pétalos de las más hermosas rosas, las hadas de la luz y las del jardín mantenían aun las luces apagadas y las flores cerradas, esto hacia que el lugar sea un poco oscuro, pero de todos modos estaban las estrellas.

Sentados ya en las bancas estaban algunas hadas y entre ellas los reyes sureños

-¡¿Cuándo comienza?! ¿¡Llegamos tarde?!- decía histérica la reina mientras el rey se dejaba arrastrar hacia sus asientos

–mis señores, aún no ha comenzado, pero está apunto- explica calmadamente Viola señalándoles a donde debían sentarse igual que a las demás hadas.

Otras hadas se estaban encargando de cuando dejarían ir los fuegos artificiales, mientras hadas de invierno estaban elevadas en el aire esperando el momento justo para dejar caer sus pequeños copos, las hadas de vuelo veloz despejaban las nubes, las del agua estaban haciendo pequeñas fuentes a los costados de las bancas, las hadas de los animales estaban ordenando a las luciérnagas, todas estaban haciendo algo.

De pronto llego una persona desconocida, tenía ojos azules y venía acompañado de uno de ojos grises

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Viola la mientras los miraba de abajo a arriba, le parecían conocidos, pero no sabían de donde ¡ese cabello! Debe ser que le recordaban a la reina

–Somos de otro país- hablo el de ojos grises

–mi nombre es Ángelo, él es mi amigo Denis, somos sureños- dice mostrando una tarjetita de oro que les había dado Clarión para que se pasaran por invitados, ahí estaba la firma de la soberana. La hada la reviso tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que es falsa, pero era totalmente autentica

–Pueden pasar- hablo haciendo una reverencia y dejando pasar a ambos. Cuando ella dejo de verlos ambos se miraron y sonrieron mientras traspasaban algunas bancas hasta llegar a una donde se encontraban cómodos, escucharon un cuerpo caer. Al darse vuelta se encontraron a una hada invierno de pelo blanco con un peinado extraño, estaba vestida de celeste. Ambos se miraron asustados y luego la sentaron en una silla de ahí cerca, luego volvieron a sentarse sin prestarle atención a lo recientemente ocurrido

–La próxima los rodeamos- hablo Denis mirando de reojo al hada

–Es verdad- murmuro divertido el de ojos grises.

Clarión se miraba al espejo una vez más absolutamente nerviosa ¿y si algo salía mal? ¿Qué pasaba si había alguna equivocación? Trago en seco, sería realmente horrible. Su largo velo de atrás seria sostenido por los cuatro niños que estaban más que nerviosos. Removían sus manos y esperaban la hora de salir.

Milori ya estaba ahí, Dewey murmuraba algunas cosas*, el hada más anciana estaba vestido totalmente azul, con un saco de manga larga y con sus lentes de contacto para leer todo absolutamente bien. Los ministros estaban al costado izquierdo mientras Snow estaba del lado derecho con los anillos en una hermosa cajita de cristal. La gente estaba mirándose unas a las otras tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo, también trataban de no hablar, todo estaba en un inmenso silencio.

La reina estaba del otro lado de la puerta, respiraba intranquila mientras miraba a las dos hadas que estarían a sus costados para ir tirando pétalos, ellas estaban vestidas de un hermoso color violeta. Los niños ya estaban en su posición, todo estaba listo. La música tocaba suavemente, Clarión respiro entrecortada. Sintió una mano que le tenía el brazo, al darse vuelta se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermano

–Aquí estoy- sonrió mientras le ofrecía el brazo para que se apoyara, Dante estaba vestido totalmente de crema claro, estaba peinado a un costado y sonreía con cariño. Ella lo miro y él sonrió dándole el apoyo que necesitaba

–Me alegra estar en este día tan importante- murmuro mientras sonreía. Los niños se miraban los unos a los otros

-¿Quién es usted señor?- hablo Menta, Dante sonrió y la miro

–Soy su hermano mayor, vengo a entregársela a él, luego volveré a donde vivo- dijo con ternura

-¿vive más lejos que el océano?- pregunto tímidamente Sum. El ojiverde volvió a mirar a los niños y luego a Clarión

–vivo más haya que el cielo inclusive- hablo dejando algo confundidos a los chicos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron todas las hadas se dieron vuelta, quedaron sorprendidos de lo tan hermosa que se veía la reina, un velo casi transparente le caía sobre la cara, su corona estaba adornada como que si fueran copos de nieve, y su vestido era tan blanco como esta. Entre sus manos traía un hermoso ramo de jazmines puramente blancos. Empezó a caminar despacio guiada por su hermano, las hadas tiraban algunos pétalos de color rosa hacia la gente, mientras ella pasaba empezaban a prenderse las luces y abrirse las flores que adornaban el lugar, las hadas invernales dejaban caer una fina nevada atrás de ella sin que la tocara. Ella miro a un costado encontrándose con su segundo hermano que la saludaba con una mano en alto y el amigo de Milori que solo sonreía mirando al señor del invierno. Los ministros cálidos quedaron con dos sorpresas verdaderamente pesadas: uno, lo hermosa que estaba Clarión y dos, el chico que venía al lado de ella era… era… ¡su difundo hermano! Los tres ministros quedaron en piedra ¡era imposible! Lo miraron y Dante les sonrió de manera amigable. Si no fuera porque querían terminar de ver la boda se hubieran desmayado ese mismo instante.

Ella sentía una mezcla de nervios y felicidad, sonreía levemente al ver a las hadas tan absortas en ella. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus manos trataban de no maltratar tanto al pobre ramo que no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente todo era perfecto. Milori también la miraba sorprendido y con una dulce sonrisa, se sentía nervioso pero no lo daba a demostrar con ningún gesto. Clarión se sostenía del brazo de su hermano con más fuerza mientras se acercaban, si no tuviera el velo se podría notar que estaba ruborizada y levemente sonrojada ¡estaba nerviosa y feliz… y alegre!

Los reyes sureños la miraban con algo de nostalgia, ambos habían tenido que abandonar a su persona amada para cumplir las leyes de la corona, ella por ser la heredera al trono y él por ser hijo mayor del general. Ambos se habían casado solo firmando un papel, no tuvieron fiesta ni nada porque ambos no se amaban. Y aunque hayan pasado años ese peso no se les quitaba de encima, y como no se amaban y solo se veían como amigos habían decidido no tener hijos. Porque los hijos debían ser una muestra de amor puro, y ellos no querían darle dos padres que no se amaran. Sonrieron cuando notaron que ella desvió levemente su mirada a ellos, se veía hermosa. Ellos no querían que nadie sufriera lo que tenían que sufrir ellos y esa fue la mayor razón por los cuales los apoyaron en su pareja.

Snow miraba fascinada la escena, era su hermano menor y ahora ya no le pertenecería. Miro de reojo a Milori y le sonrió mientras acariciaba los anillos de boda. Ambos se iban a cuidar mutuamente y de eso no había ninguna duda. Ella volvió su vista a la novia y la miro con cariño. Luego de esto podría llamarla "cuñada", aunque aún le daba un poco de gracia tener que usar ese termino con la reina.

Dante sonreía y mantenía la vista fija a delante. Sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los castaños que lo miraban con algo de asombro y felicidad. Miro a su hermano que se encontraba viendo la escena, grabándose hasta el mínimo detalle. Ambos jamás creyeron que llegaría el día de entregársela a alguien más y, aunque lo ocultaban, estaban realmente celosos. Ellos iban a ser siempre sus hermanos mayores y tener que compartir el amor de su hermana con otra persona los ponía así. Pero se sentían tranquilos, sabían que Milori haría un mejor trabajo que ellos.

Clarión y su hermano subieron las escaleras en las cuales la mirada celeste se cruzó con la castaña pero más cerca. Dante tomo delicadamente la mano de su no tan pequeña hermana y se la entrego con total dulzura al señor del invierno, que acepto su mano agarrándola con gran afecto. Ambos terminaron al lado del otro y Dante se puso al lado de la ministra invernal que lo veía de vez en cuando preguntándose quien era.

Dewey empezó con el largooooooo testamento (perdón, jamás he ido a una boda de verdad así que no lo es) Milori y Clarión a veces cruzaban miradas sonriéndose. Todas las hadas miraban atentas a la hermosa pareja. Como ya estaba previsto el anciano salto la parte donde alguien podía intervenir

–Snow, los anillos- le murmuro por lo bajo a la ministra que les sonrió y alcanzo a los anillos a los casi casados. Dewey primero le dio a Clarión el anillo de oro con grabados cálidos, el anillos brillaba como una estrella. Ella sonrió y ambos quedaron en frente del otro mientras ella empezaba a recitar los votos

- yo Clarión te acepto a ti Milori como mi esposo, prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad y todos los días de mi vida juro amarte y respetarte- dijo mientras le ponía el anillo. Milori le sonrió y tomo el anillo que Dewey le ofrecía (el mismo con el cual le pidió matrimonio)

–yo Milori te acepto a ti Clarión como mi esposa, prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad y todos los días de mi vida juro amarte y respetarte- dijo mientras terminaba de ponerle el anillo. El anciano sonrió y hablo

-yo los declare marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe, puede besar a la novia- luego de eso el retiro delicadamente el velo del rostro de su amada y se fundieron en un tierno beso. Todos aplaudieron mientras atrás aparecían los fuegos artificiales ¡ya eran oficialmente pareja!

Luego de la fiesta las hadas estaban cenando en el comedor, mientras tanto Milori hablaba con Excite, la reina sureña

–no deberíamos confiarnos, pero si necesitan ayuda solo es cuestión de llamarnos. Después de todo ya instale a varios guardias encubiertos- le dijo bajito para que Clarión no escuchaba. El peliblanco asintió.

Luego de que todo terminara los tres espíritus se despedían de sus amigos

–Cuídala bien- sonrió con cariño Dante mientras le daba la mano de forma amistosa a Milori

–lo hare- promete mientras lo miraba

–Espero volver a verte- hablo Ángelo abrazándolo

–yo también- murmuro él. Denis abrazo a todos sin decir mucho

–volveremos otro día importante ¡por mientras cuídala bien!- dijeron mientras agitaban sus manos y desaparecían. Clarión los miro tristemente y se abrazó a su ahora esposo

–Tranquila mi amor, ellos volverán- murmuro mientras la besaba –después de todo no creo que no quieran conocer a su sobrino- dijo acariciando con cariño el abdomen de su esposa. Ella sonrió y entrelazaron sus manos mientras volvían a besarse.

***(siiiiii él es el sacerdote, aunque no lo sea)**

**Aquí termina, por cierto: mi próxima historia se llamara "la visita occidental" donde aparecerán en persona esos reyes, ya casi estamos terminando esta trilogía!**

**Si hay un comentario por lo menos final :D**

**Crys: ¡Hay! este lo subimos a las apuradas, ahora le contestamos lo rewies (En realidad Kris los contesta XD):**

**Gracias a:**

**Zag: nada arruino la boda, en el proximo fic se vera exactamente como se lo tomaron los demas :/ ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

**Jaki: si Milori lo hubiera matado, tal vez depues de la boda haya invitacion para un funeral (?) ja ja Pobre Jakson XD Muchas gracias por asistir y espero que te haya gustado, jamas habia escrito una boda y se me dificulto un poquito je je ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia! Espero verte en la proxima :D**

**Kari: si en el trebol ella lo golpeo por aparecer de repente, ella tiene una mano dura XD ¿Practicara karate? ja ja XD Siempre e creido que Clarion es una mujer que puede defenderse sola ja ja XD Espero que te haya gustado la boda y espero encontrarte en el proximo fic que subire la semana que viene! Que es un continuo a este.**

**Espero verlos la semana que viene en la proxima historia que se llama "Visita occidental" ¡Saludos!**


End file.
